The Unluckies
by AnimiaPhoenix
Summary: Death is inevitable. As well as fate. When a lonely man comes across a normal girl, he will blossom. With a single act of kindness, they will be accepted in the world again...Includes deaths so be ready.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! I hope you guys enjoy this new story "The Unluckies" and I will try to make it interesting as possible. I know some people may recognize the name "Unlucky" comes from One piece so I just want to say that the name is not mine. Now please enjoy ;)**

**Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima created Fairy Tail and will be the only one who owns it.**

_Chapter 1_

Lucy laid on her boyfriend's shoulder as she stared at the winter woods through the window of the school bus. His head laid on top of hers so she can see part of his dark brown hair as he slept quietly. Her school made plans to go to a winter resort for the break so she and Keith decided to go. They decided it would be a great place to start their month anniversary of going out.

Lucy had just came to the school a month ago as well and Keith was the first person to hang out with her. The second day of her new school, Keith immediately asked her out which she surprisingly agreed. I guess that was love of first sight…

As she looked outside at the passing wilderness, it had started to rain. It had made the bus drearier than it already is. Through the quietness of the vehicle, Lucy can hear the muttering and whispers from the other students.

"I can't believe _he's_ here…" A girl whispered to her friend beside her. Lucy leaned from her chair, closer to them with curiosity.

"If I knew he would be here, I wouldn't gone to this damn trip" Her friend whispered harshly back. They kept murmuring to each other in quiet tones while Lucy raised a blonde eyebrow.

'Who were they talking about?' Lucy thought. She turned her head a little more, to listen in to the girls' conversation. But they weren't the only ones who were talking about the same thing.

"Damn I don't want to die on this trip" A boy groaned and grabbing his face in horror. "I want to go back!"

"I just wish that _he_ died with them" A boy said to the groaning boy bitterly. Everyone continued to talk about "_Him_" or "_He_".

That's when Lucy realized that everyone was sneaking glances at the only boy in the back rows of the bus. A few seats on the bus that were near the boy weren't occupied by anyone. Even the teacher wouldn't go near the him. It's like he had a dark aura that can hurt people if they come close to him.

Lucy turned slightly to get a better look at the boy in the back, carefully not waking Keith. The boy had spiky pink hair, he has bangs but with a couple of strands spiked up, and to Lucy, he look like a regular teen. He wore a red jacket and the edge was the designs of flames. He wore normal jeans as if he didn't care about the cold weather that awaits. He has a duffel bag beside him, it was probably filled with his ski equipment, the blonde wasn't sure... But the thing that Lucy is really surprised at was the look on his face. It was so expressionless that made him almost seem lifeless. The man's eyes wasn't seen because his dangling pink bangs that shadowed the upper part of his face. Suddenly he looked up slowly at Lucy as if he knew she was staring at him the whole entire time.

What surprised Lucy was his eyes. They were gold! They also look like a predator, who's hunting for its prey. The kind that pounces on the weak and the animal caught in his arms, won't be able to see the next day. His gold eyes stared into her like he was reading her soul. His orbs was just as blank as his face...But the blonde caught a hint of suspicion within his gold tinted gaze. Lucy unconsciously flinched which accidently woke her once sleeping boyfriend, Keith, up.

"W-what?" He murmurs drowsily in his husky voice. "Lucy?"

"Sorry did I wake you?" Lucy apologized, clapping her hands together in a pleading gesture as she immediately turned back from the the strange boy. Keith smiled at her and kissed her forehead lightly. Lucy's mouth formed a smile back and continued laying on his shoulders, enjoying his warmth. But she can feel the cold gaze of the boy's eyes still glued to her head. The part that confuses her is the way he looked at her.

"Hey…Who is the boy back there?" Lucy asked Keith, staring at his light green eyes that she loved. He looked back at the pink haired boy and a grimace forms in his pale lips.

"That's _Natsu_…" He said with pure hate but Lucy heard fear build up in his voice. "He's the major leader of the _Unluckies_" He continued further. He began to stare at the boy in the back who was now looking at Keith as to say "You're next".

"That doesn't explain much…" I whispered back. "Who are the Unluckies?"

Keith looked back at Lucy and continued to explain to his curious girlfriend. "The Unluckies are people who survived death but had seen their loved one or a huge amount of people dying right in front of them. And that guy…" He pointed his thumb toward the boy again. "…is the one who seen death more times than the rest of the other Unluckies."

Lucy glanced at the boy again with his smug face and his pink hair covering part of his strange gold eyes. 'If this guy survived death but saw many people died in front of him, wouldn't he be crazy after it all?' Lucy wondered.

"But he survived death, he would be considered lucky not unlucky" She said to Keith, feeling pity. But he grimaced at her.

"That wouldn't be considered lucky, especially toward _him_" He snapped back in a harsh whisper. "But the strange part is that guy has an aura of death. You get one step close to him and..." He made a slicing gesture at his throat. "…You die"

Lucy's eyes widen with shock. "They actually die when he's around?"

Keith nodded. "Last year way before you came, he came toward a couple of students and said something. Later on a truck ran over the same people he talked to" Keith continued. Lucy thought that may have been an accident but the way Keith is telling the story, she'd starting to believe its true.

"And about a few months ago he touched a freshman on the shoulder because the poor kid had dropped his pencil. The next day the kid was found in the alley dead with his chest that looked like it was stabbed with a thin knife. But I bet you'd know what it was..." Lucy glanced back to the pink-haired boy, Natsu. She swore she saw him make a motion that looked like a small shake of his head.

Keith continued to tell Lucy all the gruesome stories about the pink haired boy. Lucy wasn't sure if this boy wasn't the cause of these accidents.

"Keith…?" Lucy whispered lightly.

"Yes Lucy?"

"If I became an Unlucky, will you still love me-?" Immediately, Keith's friend, that sat right of them, jumped into this conversation.

"Can you guys stop talking lovey dovey? I need some sleep here" A green haired boy said sarcastically. Keith rolled his eyes at him and slapped his head, they starting a different conversation, with a new topic. Lucy doesn't know if he even heard her.

The rain began to pour harder until the rain shifted into snow. Soon enough the weather turned into a huge blizzard. The bus came to a stop to a resting place.

"Excuse me everyone. We came to our first stop on this trip so if anyone needs to use the restroom now it's a good time" A teacher said to a microphone on the bus. "We're so close to the resort so please be a little patient. So does anyone need to?" She scanned the bus and no one raised their head. No one wanted to cross through the snowy blizzard.

Except one person… A deafening silence occurred as everyone turned to the back.

There was a single person who had raised his hand. The teacher froze like a statue and clenched her clipboard. She started to tremble in looked like she was going to break her clipboard in half.

"A-a-all right g-g-o ahead N-Natsu-san" She stammered obviously heard to the boy with the gold eyes. Natsu nodded as if he ignored her stutters, he stood up and walked down the long aisle. The students crowded against the glass to get away from the pink-haired teen as he walked passed them. As he came toward Lucy's and Keith seats, he looked at Lucy with his gold eyes again. Once more, Lucy sees confusion in his eyes, she found that strange... Keith gave him a hard glare but Lucy continued to look at him, not from fright but with curiosity. For a slight second Lucy swore he gave a small smirk to her as he passed by. She can feel his body heat as he walked, another thing that Lucy thought was peculiar.

After, Natsu left the bus into the storm and everyone gave a huge sigh and continued what they were doing. The blonde felt like she was the only one that was flabbergasted. Lucy was still shocked if the boy, who is hated by everyone, can feel warm like an human being. Keith looked at her face and wrapped his arms around her.

"Oh my poor Lucy, did he scare you?" He applied his head onto her blonde one. "Don't worry he's out there in the storm and won't be back for a while. We'll thank Kami-sama right Lucy?" He looked at Lucy again and she stared at him with a blank expression.

"Man I wished the bus would just leave without him" Keith's friend, Fushima turned around again. He showed his dark gray eyes that gleamed with unknown mischief.

"But wouldn't his parents sue the school or something?" Lucy said which sounded like she was defending the "Unlucky". Fushima gave her the evil eye.

"I'll bet his parents are demons like him" Fushima spat at her. The blonde was cut short and she didn't have a reply. Keith laughed along with his buddy like idiots as Lucy turned to the window, looking for the Natsu.

"Hey Keith, you got competition. Looks like your girl wants the dead boy" Fushima guffawed at his comment while Keith glared daggers at him. Lucy immediately turned around and gave Fushima a glare as well. The green haired boy held his hands in a 'Peaceful' gesture.

"I was just kidding! Take a joke will ya? I know you guys are perfect together and Blondie wouldn't date a dead man"

"Damn straight, she won't!" Keith said angrily as he hugged Lucy tighter to his body, in a protective stance. The blonde's brown eyes looked at Fushima again. She saw him mouthed out a few words as he start back to his seat. It seemed like he said "We'll see"

All of the sudden, she needed to use the restroom. All the water that kept her hydrated for 4 hours is making a comeback. She grabbed her pink heart crux jacket and zipped it on.

"W-What are you doing?" Keith said grabbing her arm as she stood up from his tight embrace.

"I need to use the restroom" Lucy said as she saw her boyfriend's terrified expression. His mouth gaped open.

"Don't go. _He's_ there" Keith insisted his green eyes flashing with fear.

"Well I need to go now or I'll burst" Lucy said. She leaned down to give Keith a kiss on his cheek. His eyes still wide open as she pulled away. His grasp loosened as she pulled away. As she walked down the aisle, she saw the green haired boy's mouth moved again.

Despite the shouting of the students in the bus, Fushima's words were loud in her ears, she heard:

"What did I tell ya? She's going for the dead boy" Lucy immediately knew she was the only one to hear his echoing comment. And she left...

She trudged through the snow that was building up one snowflake after another. She kept walking until she saw the resting place's figure in the distance. It was pretty far than she expected. She is quickly freezing up and her hands felt like they were so numb that they can fall off from the cold. She found footprints imprinted on the snow, which she assumed was Natsu's. She stepped in them, hoping to get to the resting place faster. It seemed to work and in no time she was there.

She stepped into the shack but it creaked once she stepped in. She tried to warm herself up first. The porch was rickety and cracked as it wasn't used for a long time. There was small tracks of dust littered inside, all over the counter and a few chairs. It looked like a haunted house for Lucy. She sees big footprints on the dust covered floor that was going in different directions as if someone was exploring the place. The tracks were new so she knew it was the pink haired man. Judging by the tracks, it seems like the Unlucky was taking his time in this place then hurrying back to the bus. As if he wants to stay here... Where's Natsu?

She wandered around, laying to tracks in the dusty floor and entered an empty room. It was filled with stalls and sinks and it took no time that that was a bathroom. She almost forgotten that she needed to use the bathroom...

Later…

She looked through the scary resting stop for the boy with the golden eyes. She screamed when she encountered spiders and cried out when something that popped out when it was just a rat. She was right, this was a haunted house and it wants to scare the crap out of the blonde.

"Natsu?" She whispered, as she gathered more courage and walked around once more. As she turned into a new room, a face immediately appeared tight in front of her and she screamed again. The man's hand clasped on her lips to silence her. The harm was warm and radiated heat. Lucy's brown eyes met the person's eyes and she suddenly calmed down for some reason.

The man has gold tinted eyes and has pink spiky hair. It was Natsu.

"Why are you looking for me?" He said which startle Lucy because she never heard him speak before. His voice was gruff like Keith's but it was different.

"I-I-I" She stammered.

"Spit it out" He said, anger in his voice but he took a few steps back from her. Lucy is confused.

Lucy swallowed and spoke. "I-I was looking for you so we can get back to your bus" She said. But the teen was eyeing her strangely. His eyes wandered up and down at Lucy. Somehow she knew that he wasn't looking at her body but was examining her reactions.

"You're not like the others…I realized that when you looked at me at the bus. You're not afraid of me?" He murmured as he kept inspecting her.

"No…" Lucy said cautiously. Natsu looked at her with his animal eyes like he can read her mind. He knew there was some confusion written in her eyes. Lucy shifted uncomfortably at his intense glare.

Abruptly, Natsu took a step toward her and forcefully kissed her in her lips. Prying her mouth open with his tongue. Lucy's eyes widened as he grabbed her head so she can't get away. Lucy struggled to get away but he kissed even harder. After the failed attempts of getting free, Lucy stood there limp in his grasp. His tongue explored her mouth and took everyone of her dignity. She can never forgive herself for this and she can't forgive this man. This action was going over the limit, the quiet man she saw on the bus wasn't like she expected at all...

A few minutes later, he pulled away from her mouth and licked his lips. His wet tongue that went into the blonde's mouth, licked his lips almost teasingly at the blonde. He grinned at her as Lucy felt her moist lips from the intense make out section. The man kissed her. Without her permission. It was a French kiss as well. What would Keith say? What would her boyfriend say?! Will he break up with her?! No! she didn't want them to break up! He would probably leave you! Yeah he probably will! You will always be alone!... What Natsu said next, shocked the girl even more.

"I don't believe you. From now on I dislike you" And he got up and walked outside. Leaving a heavy breathed Lucy in shock. The man was getting stranger and stranger...

She reluctantly left the room and went outside as well. The "Unlucky" staring at something. His face distorted into a grimace. She looked at the distance and tried to see what he was looking at. The blizzard was clouding her sight but she can make out a little plume of smoke.

It was smoke was coming from the place where the bus stood... Lucy's eyes widened and quickly ran to the bus. Trudging through the snow and suffered through the cold but she didn't care. She had to get to the bus. Where everyone is! Where Keith is!

"Keith!" She screamed despite her lungs lacked oxygen. Again she didn't care, she starts to run faster.

As she got to the bus, the roof of the bus was lit in flames. People were screaming and they are locked inside the bus. Lucy scanned the windows, looking for her boyfriend but the smoke filled the inside. Suddenly she can see Keith knocking his fists on the glass. His face looked like he was coughing but she knew he can see her. He seemed to be screaming her name. But Lucy didn't know what to say. She knew that she can't save pink haired man placed his hand onto Lucy's shoulder like he's saying "Its time". He pulled Lucy lightly backward a step and the bus exploded.

The wind blew her hair to cover her eyes but she can still see what just happened. Tears streamed down her pale cheeks and sobbed. Whatever happened had burned everyone's bodies to ashes.

Natsu was behind her still. She thought he would be glad that her boyfriend was dead. But she looked at him and his golden eyes were filled with anger. He clenched his fists until they turned white.

Lucy stared at him with surprised eyes and she continued to look at the burnt bus. Suddenly Natsu grabbed her arm and yanks her up. He grabbed her face and forced her to look at him. She was afraid that he would kiss her again despite her boyfriend's death. But he didn't try to.

"If you want to get back home, we have to work together" His voice had to turned cold. "But…you have experienced your loved ones death and more others" Lucy knew what he was going to say next. She tried to block out his statement but it only made those words echo louder.

"You are now…An Unlucky"

**End of Chapter 1**

**Thank you for reading this story and I hope you guys enjoyed it. Look forward to the next chapter! Review, Favorite, and Follow! XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**…**

**…I'm just going to start the story XP**

**Disclaimer: Forever and always, Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail.**

_Chapter 2_

Lucy misses his warmth.

She misses his smile, his face, his smell, basically everything about him. But now he's gone. Gone from the world and gone from Lucy. Keith is forever gone and he's never coming back.

She sobbed quietly near the small fire, that her and the Unlucky created. She shouldn't call him an Unlucky anymore since now she is one as well… The tiny fire lit the room of the demented resting stop a little so the Unluckies can see each other.

_"What did I tell ya? She's going for the dead boy" _Fushima's voice echoed in her head. Natsu forcefully kissed her and that thought made the blonde remember the last words of the green haired boy. 'Going for the dead boy' No, it's not true...

"Quit moping around, your boyfriend is **dead**. Get over it" Natsu said harshly, tired from the long silence. Lucy flinches and she feels a certain hatred toward the man.

"We need to get back home, that's our top priority" He says and he abruptly scoots away from the blonde, he sits in a corner far away.

Lucy looks up at him with tears still in her eyes, she gave him a look of confusion despite her new found of dislike to the pink haired man.

"From all the people in the bus, why do I have to be stuck with you?" She wiped her tears with her jacket sleeve. That's the only thing that was keeping her warm from all the coldness, physically and emotionally.

"Are you saying that you would like me dead instead?" Natsu smirked like he knew that was obvious. His smirk turned into a smile that appeared almost like a demon. His gold eyes flashing from the flames of the fire which made him look more devilish.

Lucy stared at him and didn't answer. Natsu knew it was true...

The small fire was almost dying and the room was getting colder. At first Lucy imagined it but she saw the last remaining embers of the fire casts moving pictures in the shadows. Probably from the lack of sleep that makes her hallucinate these things but it felt real. Few minutes later, the final gleam of red disappeared into the ashes. Lucy's tears was dried out as well.

Natsu immediately stood up and walked out the room without a word, leaving Lucy alone in the barren room. The blonde knew the man would go and leave her and she wouldn't be surprise if he ditched her to go find a way to get home by himself. She's used to this kind of treatment... Lucy felt the cold was sneaking back to her and soon enough she was shivering. Yep she's alone and she's cold... Great day...

Against her expectations, Natsu came back and he had more firewood. He knelt down on his knees and took two branches from the bundle he laid down. He began to rub his hands up and down on one stick to another. Soon enough, the fire started and erupted into a bright flame, lighting the room again in its faint glow. Even though Lucy saw him do this before, she still found it fascinating for someone to create a fire so quick.

"This is the last firewood I can find in this dump so we have to come up with a plan to get home soon before it stops again" Natsu mutters to the blonde as she recovered from her fascination. He walked back to his spot, that was away from Lucy, again and sat down. The blonde felt herself pout by how strange that he sat far from the warmth of the fire...and from her.

"Aren't you cold?" Lucy asked.

Natsu raised his eyebrow, when did she start to care about him?

"I have my reasons" He said as he laid on the wall of misshapen resting shop, and closed his gold eyes. It was quiet except for the crackling fire. The blonde felt sleepy and her eyes felt drowsy. She hugged her legs together as she stared at the comforting fire, not knowing what would happen.

She sees the shadows again. And this time, they look like their dancing... The people in the shadows held hands and seemed like they were smiling. It was a happy picture... One particular shadow figure was depict-able than the rest, it danced the highest and shined the brightest. Now she knew she was hallucinating. She watched at the flame lit shadows dance a few more times making Lucy feel warm inside. But then the fire swallowed up the everyone of the shadow figure. Except for the figure that outshines the rest... The figure didn't move anymore, didn't jump high anymore, didn't gleam anymore. Its light started to flicker and Lucy felt scared as if she was the figure. The shadow's head looked around as if its friends are hiding but it already knows the truth. It finally became a small gleam of light. The blonde watches the small fire shadow stumble and drops to the ground. Its faintly lit arms reached out and tries to crawl a little as if its not done with its purpose yet. But its arms fell slack until it moved no more and its light disappears forever.

Lucy eyes opens wide. But all she saw was the the burnt out fire. Lucy's mind tried to remember the things that happened before.

She fell asleep. Of course she had...

The story of the fire shadow was a figment of her weird imagination. The little fire wasn't real, the shadow people weren't eaten by the fire and the fire shadow didn't die. But she felt as if it was telling her something. It felt real...

Lucy's brown eyes turned to find the man in the corner. The fire was gone, Natsu didn't seem to notice. 'He must to be sleeping' Lucy thought. She kept thinking of the strange story she dreamt. Why does it feel so real?! She felt the cold started to envelope her again and this time there were no fire. Lucy rubbed the sides of her arms to created heat but once she did, more cold filled its place.

She shifted uncomfortably. She was getting colder and colder. She stared at the sleeping boy who's breathing lightly. She knew she was going to regret this but she had no choice. She started to scoot closer to the sleeping pink haired boy as her face turned a light shade of pink. Yep she was going to regret it... As she came a few inches from Natsu, his body radiated heat that made Lucy warm just a little. Before her cold body touched the man's he spoke:

"What are you doing?" Natsu said with his eyes still closed. Lucy flinched. 'He's was still awake' Lucy thought ashamedly and embarassedly. Natsu opened his eyes, revealing his gold eyes again. He stared at her when she didn't answer, waiting for an answer.

"I-I was cold…" Lucy said with a slight blush on her cheeks. But Natsu had a hard look on his face like he doesn't care if she was cold or not.

"You're not afraid..." Natsu murmured quietly that Lucy thought she didn't hear him. "...of getting killed are you?" He finished with no sarcasm in his voice. The blonde stayed quiet, she remembered the horrific stories that her late boyfriend had told her, they seemed so fictional to be actually true. But when the pink haired man asked her personally, she started thinking, was it real? The boy with the repeated stabbing from his pencil, the group that were run over by a truck, and more gruesome tales… They were true?

But he touched her before, so why didn't she die with the rest?

"No" she said unsure. Natsu eyed her wearily for a while which is a little too long since she continued to shiver even more. The man's gold eyes picked this movement up and sighed loudly. He unzipped his red flame designed jacket and pulled her in. He zipped it up until Lucy was tucked in with him; her hands were on his hard but warm chest. This _doesn't_ make things awkwarder... He was very warm, hot even. So she was immediately warmed up. A small smile appeared on her face.

"This doesn't change anything" Natsu abruptly said. Lucy looked up to see his hard chin and part of his face. His gold eyes stared down at her, the demon eyes greeted her as to say "Welcome to hell"

"I still don't like you" He grinned. Instead of glaring, she felt her cheeks go warm and she stick out her tongue to him, making him chuckle. Before the pink haired man's smile disappeared. Lucy noticed he had pointy teeth like a canine, when he smiled. When the blonde thought about it, Natsu looked a regular teen, someone who would have many friends, someone who everyone would like. All this would be possible if he wasn't a Un-!... That's right...Those things are harder in reality.

Lucy pouted and hesitantly laid on his shoulder. Natsu flinches from this movement but he stayed still.

"Ne Natsu?" she asked quietly, trying to not get too comfortable.

"Hmm?" Natsu murmured closing his eyes again. The strands of pink hair that always spiked up on his left side, had fell down to his forehead that formed a complete bangs.

"Did you really cause those deaths back then?" Natsu shifts uncomfortably. Lucy immediately knew this was a bad topic since his lips made a small frown, the blonde was about to take it back until he answered.

"I don't know…" Natsu answered gruffly. Lucy stared at him, knowing he's not finished.

"…But part of me says I did" he says.

"Sorry I mentioned it…" Lucy apologized genuinely for the first time to the man. Natsu opened his luminent gold eyes again and this time his voice wasn't cold.

"Sometimes I wish I was dead..." Natsu mumbles. Lucy felt her hand unconsiously moved by herself and the next thing she knew, she had slapped the pink haired man..

Now there was a red hand mark on the side of Natsu's jawline. There was an awkward silence between them. Natsu turned his head slightly at her. His aura of death occurred again.

As he faced Lucy, Natsu's gold eyes looked at her like 'Why the hell did you just slap me?'

But to surprise the death man, Lucy glared at him with tears in her eyes.

"N-never!" Lucy started. "Never say that again!" She said that sounded like a shout. "Don't ever take your life for granted! If you ever say that again, I will never forgive you!" Lucy shrieked at him whose face looked astonished. But that didn't last long and his face returned back to cold.

"When did you start to care?" He asked quietly. Lucy's hand fell slack and she looked at it as if she didn't remember what she done before. She realized she was showing a act of kindness toward the man.

"I-I don't…" Lucy stammered. But Natsu didn't smile, Lucy was giving him mixed signals, and his eyelids shut, closing the conversation. Lucy pouted again and she just sat in his warmth. She didn't dare to move since her body was technically on the man's. The heat from Natsu had made Lucy sleepy and that's when the blonde realized that she haven't got a good sleep since this morning. Lucy's eyes started to droop and the last thought she had before she fell asleep was about the little dancing shadow.

As Lucy went to dreamland, Natsu revealed his gold eyes and his head to turned to the girl, to stare at her. His hand swept some of her yellow hair strands from her face so he can see her better.

Natsu looked at her peaceful expression, she was breathing lightly and looked like a sleeping angel. Natsu frowned at her face.

"Yep I was right, I definitely don't like her" He muttered and he hesitantly laid his head on hers. Then he fell asleep.

**End of chapter 2**

**I'm glad that people reviewed my story, I literally screaming with joy! Sorry if this chapter was short but look forward to the next chapter and I hope you guys enjoyed this one. Thank you! Review, Follow and Favorite!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello one and all! Thank you to the people who favorite, followed, and reviewed this story, I salute you XD. This is a new chapter of the Unluckies so please enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail and not me…I only own this measly plot.**

_Chapter 3_

They woke up to the sound of clicking. They kept repeating until it got very annoying. Natsu groaned and lifted his head from Lucy's.

"Whoa flamehead! I never you had that in you?" A new voice gasped in surprise and the clicking still continued.

Lucy groaned as well and started to blink a couple of times to adjust the scene. As the two opened their eyes, they were blinded by light that faded but later got brighter again.

"Mira! Stop taking pictures" the voice, who was obviously male, said with a groan.

"I can't, its soo cute! I have to take more! and new film!" Another new voice said. This person sounded female.

"Mira…Ice bastard…Get out" Natsu groaned as he shielded his face from the flash. Lucy stirred in her sleep and she did the same thing as Natsu. As her eyes focused she saw a white-haired woman, with blue eyes, moving around and taking pictures of her and Natsu. The woman had a couple pictures in her hand and inspecting them with stars in her eyes. She wore a pink parka with black colored fur. She wore stylish boots with a pair of woolen jeans. Lucy looked at the man, he had dark hair and grayish blue eyes, he was sneering at Natsu. He was half naked and was only wearing his boxers. On the floor was supposed to be his dark blue jacket and black cuffed pants.

"Can you please stop taking pictures Mir-"Lucy paused, the woman was named Mira? Mira_jane_? **The** super model Mirajane Strauss?! The ultra-famous supermodel from the famous magazine "Weekly Sorcerer?! That Mirajane?!

As she looked at the man, he looked so familiar as well. His dark hair and eyes… likes to strip…Was he …Gray Fullbuster? The world famous basketball player?!

"Please Gray I want to take some more!" The supermodel pleaded with a small pout with her famous lips. That answered her suspicions… Literally Lucy's mind exploded right there. Right there. she knew she would stutter if she tried to talk to them.

Natsu growled at the two supers and swatted the camera and the photos away from Mira's grasp. The white haired beauty gasped.

"NO! The cute pictures!" Mira scrambled for the camera and Gray sighed. 'How does Natsu know these famous people?!' Lucy thought but first what was Mira taking pictures of?

Her body felt warm and she looked to see that she and Natsu were still wrapped together with Natsu's jacket. She felt her face warm up immediately until it was warm at Natsu's body heat. Unfortunately, that's when Mira decided to take a picture of it.

"Awwww, she's blushing" Mirajane cooed as she took the picture out and examined it. Natsu growled and snatched the picture. Mira gasped as he ripped that picture to shreds.

Next he unzipped his red jacket and once he got out, he zipped it back up so it only wrapped Lucy. He was only wearing a thin black jacket with gold trims which didn't seem warm enough to Lucy.

"You even care for her!" Mira cooed again while Gray laughed loudly. Natsu glared at them with his gold eyes. Lucy was still confused 'How does Natsu know these famous people?!' Lucy thought again. "And they famous, how can he act so casual?!' Lucy's mind screamed at Natsu. The pink haired man didn't seem to care.

Mira looked at Lucy with a bright smile at her face. Her blue eyes actually sparkled. It seemed like a fantasy to meet Mirajane in person.

"Hi sweetie, my name is Mirajane. I hope Natsu is treating you well~"

Gray made a loud snort as Natsu grimaced at him. Gray finally picked up his clothes and started to apply them on. He puts his arm through the sleeves and zipped the jacket to cover up his smooth chest. There was a noticeable blush on his face as if he was embarrassed but he covered it up by being comical.

"Yeah it has been a long time since…" Gray stopped short, he glanced back at Natsu whose aura is dark again. Abruptly, Natsu stormed out of the room, Lucy stared after him and she can hear the sounds of bangs and Natsu screaming outside the room.

"I'm sorry sweetie, Natsu is sometimes hard to handle. He gets short-tempered sometimes" Mira explained to Lucy. Then there was a sudden yell and the room started to tremble like something fell down outside, they all turned toward the sound.

"Most of the time" The basketball player corrected. Lucy smiled lightly.

"So sweetie, what's your name?" Mira asked her. The group paused to hear the sounds of banging slowly quieted down.

"L-Lucy" she mumbled after it became quiet. Mira immediately got up and clapped her hands together in delight.

"I already have your children's names!" She squealed and she started to jump up and down. "A boy would be Nalu and the girl would be Luna! No it should be Nashi!" Mira started to argue with herself. She then started to shout out names that would be perfect for the next decade.

"Calm down Mira" Gray said with a sweat dropped, he started to calm her down but that made her start to fidget.

"I'm sorry to ruin your future plans but there are nothing going on between me and Natsu" Lucy interjected; she clutched Natsu's jacket and hers together. Mira stopped her fidgeting and turned to Lucy with the saddest face she ever seen. Imagine a puppy dog face but even more sadder and more cuter.

"Why not?!" She whined as over-sentimental tears streamed from her eyes.

"I'm sorry but I had a boyfriend…" Lucy said looking down from her blue eyes. She looked at the ground as one person remained in her disheveled head.

"Had?" Gray said, entering their conversation. Lucy didn't answer him but Mira and Gray already knew.

"Oh I'm sorry sweetie" Mira said, with an apologetic smile. Gray murmured his apologies as well as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"That's alright, you didn't know" Lucy said with a brave smile. Mira looked relieved and gathered her pictures together in a neat pile; she hugged them close to her chest as if they would run away from her or something. Gray sighed at her with exasperation.

"Ne Mira, Gray?" The two famous people turned to Lucy. "How do you know Natsu? You guys don't seem likely to be friends with normal people" Lucy asked.

Gray and Mira faced each other and smiled to each other in secret. The blonde is confused.

"Can you keep this a secret?" Mira winked and Gray crossed his arms as he would appreciate this. Lucy nodded wearily and raised her eyebrows. She can take another surprise...

"You know about the Unluckies right?"

"I heard about them and Natsu yesterday from…" Lucy left of her sentence.

Mira gave her an apologetic expression. "Well did you know that the Unluckies are world known?" Mira asked. Lucy shook her head. She never heard about these people in her life and the stories about them felt like it had been going on for years.

"Have you met any other Unluckies other than Natsu?" Gray interjected once more. Again Lucy shook her head again. What are they going with this?

"Well you're in luck, we are unluckies too" Mira whispered to Lucy. Lucy's brown eyes widened and snapped her head backward in surprise. But she smacked her head on the wall and groaned, leaving with a knot size bruise on the back of her head. The basketball player laughed at her pain, Mira also had a slight smile on her face.

"W-w-what?!" Lucy shouted. 'These famous people are unluckies too?!' Lucy thought, shock to her very core.

"Yep! And remember to keep this as a secret" The dark haired man said grinning at her which made Lucy blush slightly. The blonde wasn't so good at keeping secrets and of course she couldn't keep this secret! But looking the supers, she can make an exception. For a moment, the blonde saw some forlorn expression written on their face but it quickly replaced with a smile. However, Lucy still turned to Mira. She has a feeling that the supermodel wasn't done speaking.

"Despite Natsu's cold personality, he took everyone in" Mira continued. "And the most surprising part is that he covered for us…"

"He covered for you?" Lucy asked confused.

"Nobody in the world knows that we are Unlucky" Mira said.

"W-What what do you mean by that?!" Lucy stammered. She started to back up again, careful to not hit her head this time.

"Mira means that the _dickhead_ took the blame for the deaths we caused, so _we_ can have a normal life" Gray finished, crossing his arms together. Instead of sounding mocking, he had a hint of loyalty in his voice.

"Hold on!" Lucy said, she made a time out gesture with her hands. "You're telling me that you guys are actually experienced deaths but Natsu wanted to take the blame for all of you so no one would hate you but hate him?"

"That's correct!" Gray said and smirked.

"That's why we owe him a lot!" Mira said with 2 thumbs up while smiling at Lucy again. The blond head was dumbfounded. Lucy never knew Natsu would do such a thing! Speaking of the devil, that's when the pink haired man decided to come in the room. His pink hair was covered in twigs and some palewhite snow as he rubbed his head.

"What are you guys talking about?" Natsu said gruffly, he sat down on the floor.

"Oh, about how you took the blame for us like you care" Gray said with an amused smile on his lips. Natsu froze and glared at Gray with his golden eyes. The basketball player didn't even flinched. The death boy stood up and walked outside again. Before he left the room, Natsu stuck his middle finger at Gray and left. Again the shouting and booms started again.

"How did you find us anyway?" Lucy said ignoring the sounds.

"Well, Natsu was supposed to meet us at the Akane Ski Resort for the break but somehow no one came for many hours, so we knew something was wrong" Mira said, she sat beside Lucy on her left.

"We saw smoke in the distance, of course we knew it was flamehead" Gray continued and sat down beside Lucy on her right.

"We couldn't come yesterday since it was too dangerous for us since many people are coming out. Our manager didn't want us to be mobbed _again_" Mirajane said adding another smile. "So we came in the morning and found you too snuggling~" Hearts appeared in her blue eyes, Lucy sweat dropped.

Natsu came the room again wearily, eyeing at the group huddle. He had his fists wrapped in a lump of snow as if to ice them.

"Don't make me pissed even more or I'll ditch you right here right now" Natsu said cautiously. His gold eyes narrowing at the small group. Gray smirked and Mira smiled at his childish behavior.

"I'm almost afraid to ask…What were you guys talking about?" Natsu raised his eyebrow at them.

"We were talking about your relationship with Lucy" Mira said but surprisingly Natsu didn't get mad.

"About how I dislike her?" Natsu said his gold eyes widened.

Mira's mouth fell and her eyes filled with tears. Gray was shocked as well and the both supers faced Lucy in shock.

"It's true" Lucy shrugged making Mira's mouth drop even farther. The next for minutes, Mirajane Strauss, the world known famous model, sat in a corner all depressed.

"I want to get home. So ice bastard, where's the resort?" Natsu asked ignoring the supermodel.

Gray checked his watch and jumped up.

"Damn it's almost 12!" Gray screamed and rushed outside.

"What happens at noon?" Lucy asked as she unzipped Natsu's jacket. She gave the pink haired teen back his jacket; Once again, Natsu gave her a strange look as he grabbed hold of his jacket.

"Our ride is coming" Mira answered with a bright smile as she got up from her corner. Natsu slid his arms through the sleeves and zippered it up. He scratched his bare neck lightly.

The supermodel, the short tempered man and the blonde went outside where the basketball player stood. It had stopped snowing and the sun was high in the sky without a storm cloud in sight. The floor was littered with snow and was piled with trees that seemed to be punched down. The walls of the old resting stop were filled with craters as well.

Natsu put his arm around and scratched the back of his neck.

"I think I overdid it a little" Natsu admitted. Lucy slapped his head hard.

"How can someone overdue it!" Lucy said angrily. Natsu gave her a strange look again but he brushed it aside. The blonde wondered what was his problem. Suddenly a flash appeared and for the second time that day, Lucy got blinded.

"This one is good too" Mira said, she inspecting the picture. Lucy reached for the photo, but Mira dashed away.

"Oh it's here!" Gray shouted, he squinted at the distance. Lucy squinted as well and saw an incoming fuzzy dot. 'What was that?' Lucy thought. As the dot enlarges, it was a helicopter.

Lucy's eyes widened in shock as the helicopter landed in front of them. It pushed snow all over Lucy and somehow it didn't land on either of the Unluckies, as it landed. On the side of the plane was a logo. It had a red dragon with a word bubble that says:

"DRAGNEEL CORPS."

Lucy gaped at the gold eyed male who seemed bored. Mira still examined her photograph, not noticing the helicopter.

"Meet the successor of the world famous incorporation "DRAGNEEL CORPS." Natsu Dragneel" Gray introduced with a mocking bow.

The"DRAGNEEL CORPS."successor snarled in reply.

**End of Chapter 3**

**I hope everyone enjoyed this new chapter and I hope it was to your liking XD. I realized that I haven't worked on my other story " An arrow through the heart" so I'm going to pause this story for a bit… I'm sorry but please look forward to the next chapter, Thank you! Review, Favorite, Follow! ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**This is a new chapter for "The Unluckies!" WOO HOO! Sorry I drank coffee this morning so I'm sooo hyper! I know the sugar is rushing to my head, so don't blame me if I make any mistakes…XD**

**Disclaimer: Once upon a time, there was a Mangaka name Hiro Mashima. With a stroke with his uhh..brush pen, he made a popular manga called Fairy Tail. And waaaaay in the background is small figure barely seen to the naked eye, making this story…**

_Chapter 4_

The helicopter wings slowly stopped and the group stared at the flying contraption, no one moved a muscle. Well until the doors of the helicopter slid open. Out came a man with a suit and blue shaded glasses. His tannish hair spiked up like Natsu's but his face seem play-boyish than the pink haired successor.

The man adjusted his red tie and brushed off his neat suit while smiling at Mirajane and Lucy.

"What do we have here, two lovely ladies!" His voice had a hint of flirt. 'Definitely a playboy' Lucy thought. The man went up to the white hair beauty and kissed her hand.

"It has been a long time since I seen you m'lady" He said, Mira giggled as if she was used to the man's flirty antics.

"It's been a long time Loke" She said and Loke smiled. Then his hazel eyes landed on Lucy and he almost immediately rushed to the Blonde. The man took her delicate hand and laid his lips on it.

"This one is definitely the prettiest maiden in the land" He said, Lucy blushed slightly as she gently took away her hand. Natsu went up and smacked the person's head with a loud slap, indicating that he had hit him hard.

"How many times I told you to not hit on random girls" Natsu said, he sounded very annoyed. Loke grasped his aching head and grinned weakly to the gold eyed male.

"Sorry but I can't help it" Natsu wasn't satisfied but he left the suited man alone. Natsu leaned on one the fallen trees that he had knocked down, he crossed his arms and closed his eyes shut. Gray ran to Loke and gave a slap on the man's back.

"Yo Loke!" Gray said grinning; he pulled the tannish haired man up.

"Gray! How are you?" Loke said as he slapped Gray's hand in a high-five. 'What bromance…' Lucy thought. Lucy walked to Mira who was staring at Natsu's figure, her face looked worried. But she turned to Loke's and Gray's conversation with a smile etched to her face.

"Oh by the way you're missing your clothes…" The tannish haired man pointed out. Gray looked down and shouts:

"What the hell?! I had them on the whole time!" Loke laughs as Gray scrambles around to look for his missing clothes.

"That never fails to keep me amused!" The suited man roars with laughter. Gray growled but he had a slight look of embarrassment on his face.

When Loke stopped laughing at the basketball player, he turned to the blonde again with a flirty smile.

"Hello my fair maiden!" He said with his arms spread wide open and he came running over to Lucy. Lucy prepared for the impact; she readied herself to dodge once he came. But instead of reaching the fair maiden, his face came intact with the bottom of a shoe…Natsu's shoe that is.

"What did I say about hitting on random girls, literally?" Natsu mutters as he gave Loke an evil golden eye. He had his leg out stretched to meet Loke's face and has his arms crossed. Loke gives a weak chuckle as he removed his face from the shoe.

"Sorry, I told you I forget these things easily…But she is very beautiful indeed" Loke said eyeing Lucy again, she blushed again. Natsu looked back at the blonde and raised an eyebrow.

"I don't see it" Natsu observed.

Loke's mouth dropped open and Lucy flinched at this comment.

"Clearly she is an angel sent from the skies above! You have to admit she looks prettier than L-"

Natsu froze as Loke noticed what he had done. Natsu's golden eyes are filled with anger; he turned to the suited man with a look that seems like he wanted to kill him.

"I-I-I m-mean doesn't s-s-she look prettier than…L-Lyon?" Loke stammered. His forehead beaded with sweat. Lucy obviously knew he was lying but that calmed Natsu down. 'Lyon? Isn't that a guy's name?' Lucy thought but she wondered why Natsu gets uncomfortable by the name that starts with "L"

"You think Lyon is pretty? You are gay?" Natsu asked and Loke twitched.

"No! I was just- I was just- trying to! And-"Loke stammered trying to change it but the damage was done. Natsu thinks Loke is gay…

The man sat depressed in front of the fallen tree. You can practically see the aura of depression.

"Is Loke an unlucky as well?" Lucy said, gesturing her thumb toward the tannish haired man. Immediately, the depress marks disappeared and the man came dashing again. Natsu grimaced at Loke and sat down on the white snow.

"You know my name, hime" The man said and he pushed his shaded glasses up. "But I still don't know yours" He once again went to kiss the blonde's hand but Lucy gently pulled it away.

"The name's Lucy and please don't do that again" She warned but Loke smiled greatly. Mira stared at them as if to make another love matcher comment but she kept quiet. Gray guffawed at Lucy's comment.

"Lucy… even your name sounds magnificent!" Loke clasped his hands together in delight and Natsu knocked the man down again but this time Loke stayed there.

"Well he's down" Natsu said as he dusted off his hands as a lump started to form on Loke's head. He looked at Lucy with no expression on his face as usual.

"To answer your question before, Loke is also an Unlucky" He said. Loke mutters something weakly, it sounded like an agreement. Natsu didn't make any further discussion.

"So do you protect him as well?" Lucy asked. Natsu paused but nods wryly.

"That's…" Lucy started.

"Stupid?" Natsu guessed. "Idiotic? Gay? Weird?" Natsu listed.

"No! I found it sweet…" Lucy said giving the cold man a warm smile. Natsu eyed her with suspicion but there was a faint blush barely noticeable upon his cheeks. But he turned away quickly so Lucy thought she mistaken it.

Loke had gotten up and stared at the girl and the boy. He pointed his finger connecting the blonde and the pink haired man.

"Are you guys together?"

"No!" Lucy shouted. Natsu gave him a hard glare and Loke whimpered like a little dog.

"Well sorry if I'm ruining this conversation but we need to get you and Lucy somewhere safe" Gray said. "And by the way, your dad is going to kill you" Gray said sing-songly.

Natsu raised his eyebrow at him.

"What do you mean?" Natsu asked, he crossed his arms together and leaned against a tree.

"You are forgetting something?" Gray said giving him a hint. He motioned the part near his neck (another hint).

Natsu's eyes widened and he cursed repeatedly. "DAMN IT!" He roared and kicked a nearby tree and it smashed into another bunch, making more trees fall. Lucy's mouth gaped open while Gray just smirked.

"How strong is he?" Lucy asked Mira in surprise.

"Very" Mira replied, her smile still upon her face.

Loke stood up; he patted his suit clean and bowed in a gentleman way.

"Everyone ready to see Igneel?"

"Igneel?!" Mirajane and Gray shouted. Natsu groaned and muttered something like old man. He sulked back to the group, in a childish manner. Loke nodded.

"Igneel-san was planning to surprise you at Akane resort but you never came" Loke directed his words toward Natsu. "He's pissed that his surprise was ruined" Loke added.

"I guess we have to get going" Mira said, then she pats her pink parka jacket and entered the helicopter. Gray unconsciously tossed his dark blue jacket to the side and followed Mira. Loke sighed and lifted three of his fingers as a sign. He counted down until one and almost immediately Gray ran to find the missing jacket. Loke chuckled quietly and walked in a formal way to the flying vehicle.

Lucy started to follow but she looked back. The only person who didn't seem eager to leave was the pink haired, golden eyed man. Lucy raised a blonde eyebrow at him in question. But she was surprised to see that instead of his normal scowl, Natsu's face was deathly pale.

"What's wrong?" Lucy asked. Gray's head popped out from the opening of the airplane.

"Bet he's afraid of getting his butt whooped by his dad!" Gray guffawed but Lucy knew it was something else. The way Natsu fidgets, how he stares at the helicopter as if it was a death trap, how sweat appears on his forehead every time he stares at it.

"Do you have a problem with helicopters?" Lucy asked Natsu who gulped, more sweat beaded upon his face. She never seen Natsu act like this before.

"Not helicopters! All transportation!" Loke's voice was heard within the helicopter. Gray started to laugh and Mira's soft giggle was heard as well.

"So he…" Luce started.

"...Will die if he rides on any" Gray finished. Lucy's lips formed a smile and later became laughter. Natsu glared at the group as if to curse them all the way to hell.

"I don't have any problems with transportation!" Natsu argues and to prove it, he straightens up and steps walks toward his "Death trap". Lucy trailed after him. There stood Natsu proudly with his hands on his hips as victorious; he took a brave step onto the helicopter.

"See! I don't get-"He was immediately interrupted by small barfs and he fell onto the floor of the helicopter.

"The helicopter didn't move yet!" They all shouted except Mirajane who giggled at Natsu's expense. Natsu started to crawl toward the door leading to outside. Loke noticed this.

"Quickly start the plane Capricorn-san!" Loke yelled to the person operating the vehicle. The person had a resemblance to a goat and he quickly autoed the helicopter to close its doors. Natsu's fingertips were close to freedom until the mechanical walls were solid shut. He arm collapsed in defeat as the contraption began to rumble to life. Natsu made more barf sounds and swirls replaced his normal golden eyes. Mirajane placed herself on a comfy seat and grabbed a "Weekly Sorcerer" magazine. Gray took a seat beside Mira; he laid back and put his arms behind his head and grinned at Natsu's pain. Lucy took a seat on the other side of Mira, looking at the pages of models with the white haired beauty. Loke immediately the available seat beside Lucy

"You would just have to wait patiently until the helicopter reaches Akane ski resort" Mirajane said trying to make Natsu relax while flipping a page of the magazine but it made him more agitated. Natsu began to groan louder and louder.

"How long until we reach Akane Resort?" Lucy asked, her eyes on Natsu. Gray just shrugged. But Loke answered her question.

"3 to 4 hours" Natsu made a loud groan. Loke chuckled with Gray while the girls started to laugh along with the guys. Natsu rolled face up and gave them a face of disgust.

Their laughter can be heard so the woodland creatures that the helicopter soared over can hear it as well.

"I hate you all…" That only made them laugh louder.

_End of chapter 4_

**So you met Loke! Isn't he a flirt? XD Sorry still hyped up by caffeine. Man I can't sleep tonight, that's gonna be awful. Anyway! Please look forward to chapter 5! Review, Favorite and Follow! Gnite!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Boom I'm back! From now on, I decided to not put my comments in the chapter because I want to get right in the story. I will put my comments in the chapter when I have something really important to say…like now. I received a comment saying that Lucy isn't really sad at all, and I didn't realize that… I guess she was having fun and forgot about it O_o if you want sadness I'll give you sadness!**

**Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail blah blah blah (The disclaimer will stay XP)**

_Chapter 5_

Natsu landed face first on the metal floor. He continued his groaning. Has it been an hour yet? Two? Three? Either way it felt like more than that to him. Lucy stared at his silhouette, feeling pity rising in her chest.

"Is it alright to leave him like that?" She asked. Gray shrugged as he scrolled on his iPhone. Mirajane decided to take a nap while Loke was staring intently at Lucy's face, as if to remember every detail of her face. Lucy felt uncomfortable at his gaze and scooted away.

Lucy turned to the window. Were the clouds moving up? No the helicopter was going down. Why were they going down? They weren't even close to the mountains.

Capricorn, a rather distinctly goat looking man entered the room where the celebrities, the successor, the suited man, and the newly appointed unlucky blonde were.

"I'm sorry Natsu-sama but we might have a short delay in schedule because of shortage of fuel. I'm terribly sorry of this tragedy and I-" Capricorn said.

"I forgive you! Now get this damn thing down before I'll get it down for you!" Natsu shouts, his yell was muffled by the floor but his voice was still heard.

Loke chuckled and Capricorn quickly went to bring the helicopter down. Lucy giggled which made Mirajane stir in her sleep. She blinks a couple of times until her blue eyes shone wide.

"Why are we going down?" she murmurs drowsily.

"To get gas" Gray said, his dark eyes not leaving the phone screen. Once again he stripped off his shirt and tossed it to the side. Loke cleared his throat which made Gray look away from his screen. Realizing he had no shirt, Gray got up from his seat to receive it from Loke who got it for him.

Lucy looked outside again, she can see a gas stop for planes, cars and helicopters and she saw a small town. People are bustling on the streets despite the cold. There are little shops lined up and each contains some sort of pure enjoyment. Lucy laid her fingers on the glass; she was eager to get down but not as much as the pink haired man, that is…

The helicopter shuddered indicating its stop. Almost immediately Natsu got up and ran outside. Lucy can hear him yelling "Freedom!" He even kissed the snow-covered ground to show his relief. A few passersby looked at him strangely but you can actually see the fear registered on their faces. They had realized who he was and they backed away.

Natsu noticing the people, he regained his old personality and adjusted his hood to cover his face. He backed away as well and headed back toward the group, knowing that he wasn't wanted.

Mirajane smiled at him apologetic to him as she saw the scene. Gray snorted at Natsu but his eyes had worry in them as well. Loke adjusted his red tie and told Capricorn to fill up the gas tank while they explore.

"We should disguise your face so people won't be scared of you" Gray suggested. Natsu's gold eyes narrowed at him.

"Why should I? It would be like I'm running away from the truth. Either way, I'm alive and people will still die…" Natsu whispers. Mirajane and Gray looked at each other, speaking with their eyes.

"Maybe this is a bad idea…" Mira said but Gray shook his head.

"Don't worry, we will make sure no one would notice Natsu" Gray said.

"Gee thanks" Natsu said sarcastically. Gray scowled at him.

"You know what I mean! We've done this before!" The basketball player scolded the successor. But Natsu turned his face away which made Gray frown even more. Natsu glanced at Lucy who hadn't spoken yet. She was gazing at a couple, holding hands while they drink some coffee. Her brown eyes contain longing, no doubt she was thinking about Keith.

Keith kept repeating in her head as if to taunt her. All through the morning she hasn't thought of his green eyes, dark brown hair, and his face until now… What kind of girlfriend was she? Tears threatened to spill from her eyes as she stared at the happy couple. Suddenly Natsu's fist knocked her on her head. They can hear Loke's gasped "My fair maiden!"

"Ouch..." Lucy groaned, she touched the spot where he hit her. Small tears of pain appeared on the side of her eyes.

"Remember what I said to stop grieving for the dead?! The dead have to stay dead, nothing can change that. That's why you have to get over it …" Natsu mumbles. He murmurs something else after, Lucy barely heard the words: "Like I did"

Natsu held out his to Lucy. Lucy stared at it but her delicate hand took his firm rough one. He pulled her up and Lucy dusted the snow off her clothes. Gray walked toward them and slammed a light brown wig on his pink head.

"What's this?" Natsu asked Gray, giving him a glare for slamming it to his head.

"It's a wig dumbass! So people won't recognize you" Gray explained, returning the glare.

"But it makes my head itch!" Natsu whined but he reluctantly brushed his pink locks aside to apply the wig. He looked so different once he wore the wig. He had the same cold expression but no stranger would recognize him.

Mirajane gave him a pair of teal blue contacts to cover his gold eyes because why would anyone in the world would be born with gold eyes? Natsu groaned when he applied it to his eyes.

"He looks good like he always is!" Mirajane said as she clapped her hands together.

"But he's not as handsome as me" Loke said as he pushed up his blue shaded glasses further up his nose and smiled. Natsu slammed his head and Loke came tumbling down.

"Great!" Now let's go explore!" Mira squealed and she dashed into town. Gray sighed but he trailed after her. The new remodeled Natsu dug his hands to his pockets and walked into town. Loke rubbed his head and followed. Lucy was the last to leave, she gave the couple one last look. Will she get over Keith? And how? The thought stayed on her mind as she entered the little town.

When they walked around the streets, people started whispering to each other. Did they look weird? Wait no…They were too busy redecorating Natsu they forget to redecorate the celebrities.

"Omigod! Is that Mirajane Strauss! She looks even prettier in real life!" Two girls said to each other.

"Whoa Mirajane Strauss!" A guy whistled in appreciation.

"Someone please tell me I'm not dreaming! But Gray Fullbuster just took off his shirt!" A girl squealed.

"Loke the #1 person for top boyfriends just walked in front of me!" A girl said. She fainted when Loke winked at her.

"Who's the blonde girl they're walking with? And who's the cute guy?" A girl asked her friend who shrugged at her question.

"That guy is cute! Is he a model too?" Her friend asked. They were too busy squealing that they didn't notice Natsu's disgusted expression.

"The blonde chick is Hot!" The boys agreed. Lucy's hands went to the side of the arms and tried to be less seen.

Immediately, people started crowding them. Fans that is… Guys surrounding Mirajane and fan girls surrounding Gray and Loke. Girls also grabbed for Natsu. Lucy was grabbed by guys and shoved in the crowd, suddenly she felt someone grab her on her wrist. The person pulled her out of the crowd and landed on top of her. Lucy eyes grew wide and she almost judo flipped the stranger until she realized it was Natsu in disguise.

"Damn I hate girls" Natsu muttered as he got off of Lucy. They quickly dashed away from the squealing fans who took the celebrities away. Some people shrieked when they saw them as they passed. The pink haired man gulped and and tugged onto the girl's hand faster.

They were in the alley when they finally stopped running. They were breathing hard and tried to catch their breath. Screaming fans are hard to run away from. Lucy knew that this is how the supers feel everyday.

"I think we're safe here" Natsu said, he caught his breath before Lucy. The blonde gasped for air as she held her chest tight.

"Where are they now?" Lucy said as her breathing became normal. Natsu shrugged as Lucy straightened up.

"What are we going to do now?" Lucy asked. She fixed her blonde hair and Natsu looked at the busy streets to check if there were any lingering fans around.

"I guess explore?" Natsu said. Lucy felt excitement in her chest, she couldn't wait to explore! The blonde nodded in agreement when a sting of pain interrupts her. Her hands went up to her head.

"What's wrong?" Natsu asked, his eyebrows scrunched up in worry. This wasn't like him…

"The top of my head hurts…" Lucy said, she felt a lump on her head.

"Let me check…" Natsu mutters. He pushed Lucy until her back touched the wall of the alley. He inspects her head; Lucy's eyes went wide as he came close. His lips were close to her face, the same lips that forcefully kissed her when they first met. Even his warm breath landed on her forehead as he stared at her lump. She felt her cheeks heat up. One arm checks her head and the other arm traps her on her side as if to keep her from running away.

"I guess that bruise appeared when I hit you before…" Natsu murmured which caused more warm air that landed on her reddened face. "Sorry…" He added. Natsu's big hand that brushed her blond hair, fell to Lucy's other side; his newly blue eyes looked down at her face. Their eyes met. Natsu had some pink strands that weren't covered by the wig.

They stared at each other for a while and a silence overcomes them but it was a comfortable silence. Natsu's eyes wandered away and grunted and which interrupted their silence.

"Uhmm…We have to get going" Natsu cleared his throat. He took away his strong arms that trapped Lucy and put them in his pockets.

"Yeah…" Lucy agreed softly.

They walked out of the alley. It has been 30 minutes since they entered the town. Natsu and Lucy started walking around the streets but they didn't say a single word to each other. After wandering around, they came upon the same place where everyone got separated. In the center stood a fountain with little marble angels squirting water from their mouths and little coins sparkled in the clear water.

They decided to sit on the side of the fountain, in quiet. There was barely anyone in the center unlike before with all the screaming fans. Lucy shivered as it started to snow. Natsu wrapped his arm around her just like when they were at the rest stop. Lucy's eyes widen but Natsu didn't bother to look at her. Their quietness continued to stay. Suddenly Natsu spoke.

"That doesn't change the fact-" Natsu started.

"That you don't like me?" Lucy finished. Natsu smiled and chuckled.

Lucy froze; it was exactly the same warm smile when he smiled at her on the bus. Natsu actually has a nice personality once you get to know him.

"That's not exactly true" He says with a mischievous grin. Lucy was confused. "Let's find out" Natsu adds.

"What?-" Lucy starts but is interrupted by Natsu's sudden kiss.

His lips moved in sync with hers. Lucy realizes that her lips were kissing him back. She felt his lips curve into a smile as he continued to kiss her. Like before, he pried open her mouth with his tongue and began suck on her lips. Lucy was startled again but she continued the kiss. Her hands grabbed his light brown wig tight. Natsu pulled Lucy closer to him, not breaking the kiss. This was exactly like the first kiss he gave her.

Until…He did something new.

His hand started to travel around. His rough hand went under her jacket and her sweater to her bare skin. Going up his stomach and it kept going up… Keith pops in her head which made Lucy freeze. Natsu's lips were soft now as she stopped but he continued the kiss. The smile disappeared from his mouth as he pulled away.

His tongue licked lips again. His fake blue eyes stared at her. The snowflakes continued to fall gently.

"So what do you think?" Lucy asked, raising her blonde eyebrow.

"Well, I don't dislike you anymore. But at the same time I do not like you. But you're officially my best friend" Natsu smiled as he got up. He held out his hand to the blonde.

'A friend that you kiss…' Lucy thought in her head. But she took his hand as he pulled her up.

Her new best friend that is…

_End of Chapter 5_

**They kissed again WooHOO! They are officially best friends! Hope you guys enjoyed this new chapter and look forward to the next chapter! Please Review, Favorite and Follow!**


	6. Chapter 6

***Note!* Just telling you that Natsu doesn't kisses everyone he is "friends" right now. No way he's kissing Gray! I'm going to add this in chapter too…**

***Another note!* I made Natsu have gold eyes because to make him different and special :3 and other fan fictions have him have gray or green eyes but he actually has black eyes…THIS STORY HAS NATSU WITH GOLD EYES LIKE A LION! RAWR!**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto sensei owns Naruto and Tite Kubo sensei owns Bleach. SO that means Hiro Mashima sensei owns Fairy Tail!**

_Chapter 6_

Walking down the street with the blonde makes Natsu thinks of bad memories. But he also likes being with the blonde. He is so confused. He already made a choice to be her best friend and NOTHING more. The thought of kissing his best friend never seemed weird or wrong to him.

Natsu glanced at Lucy who was staring at the poppy flowers that seemed to survive during the cold weather. The man who sold these flowers gave one to the girl and she gladly accepted it. Her brown eyes met his gold ones with a bright gleam in her eyes; she gave him a genuine smile. He twitches at her face as bad memories returned to him. Lucy's smile turned to a frown. Was he grimacing as he was remembering his past pain?

He turned away and continued to walk with the blonde in silence. Lucy sniffed the poppy and gave a small smile.

Natsu can't help but picture another girl imitating Lucy's exact movements, smiling the exact smile and acting exactly like her, in her place. But that girl started to become translucent when Natsu's head started to hurt. 'Probably from this damn wig' Natsu thought bitterly. He pushes the thought away and followed the excited blond as the last picture of the girl fades away…

Lucy stared at the man trailing after her. She can never know what Natsu was thinking about but she can see him entranced in his thoughts.

"Anything you're thinking about?" Lucy asked and she can see him flinched barely. He put on his brave attire and straightens up.

"No nothing" He mutters.

"Really? It seems that you are depressed about something…Are you okay?"

"I said it was nothing" Natsu said gruffly, Lucy stared at him intently to decipher him but he raised his eyebrow in suspicion. She looked away while grasping her red flower.

Few seconds later, Natsu took the flower and gently tucked it behind her stands of blonde hair making Lucy flinch at his certain gesture.

"For my best friend" He said after applying the flower.

Lucy blushes but says "That seems like cheesy move…"

Natsu chuckles as he dropped his hands down from her face.

"Just a move that used for someone else" Natsu's mood abruptly changes. Lucy stares at him wondering what was wrong. Her expression tells the unspoken words of "Are you okay?" Natsu notices this and frowns.

"Didn't I tell you I was fine?!" Natsu said with annoyance. Lucy's eyes widen at his sudden change of emotion.

"Sorry… I just wanted to know" Lucy mumbles.

"Well I'm FINE" Natsu said emphasizing the word "Fine". Lucy murmurs a small "Okay…" she seems to shrink back at his outburst.

Natsu realizing that he was acting very strange today, was it of worry for the blonde? Does he want his new best friend to be safe from the hands of death? It doesn't seem to work for his former best friend… Or is something wrong with him? Does Kami-sama want him to kill innocent people? His mind went blank like those machines in hospitals that tell if the patient is dead or not. His mind is dead blank just like the monitor.

"Let's find the others. I need to get to dad" Natsu said changing the subject. Lucy nodded and they continued to walk around together.

But they didn't need to. The sounds of screaming fans gave them a hint. Gray was surrounded by girls who stared at his naked body and the girls and guys circled the models. Natsu looked agitated and he stormed over the screaming people. The crowd seemed to get larger as passersby augmented it.

Gray spots us first and waves. He gave them a look that says "Help me". Natsu trudges over, pushing fans by their faces to get to the stripper. Mirajane and Loke spots them and tries to walk to Lucy and Natsu. More people started to push them, shoving them around like a wave. Natsu doesn't give up and shoved anyone who got in his way. His fake blue eyes were filled with anticipation.

One guy that Natsu shoved, started to shove him back. Natsu stared at him as if the guy wanted to die. The guy had rugged face and sandy colored hair. He was just like a wannabe popular kid and tried to act like one as well. He had a big body and he might be bout 18-20 years old.

"What the hell are you doing asshole?!" He shouted at Natsu. The crowd quiets down as they inspect the fight. Betting that the sandy haired guy would beat the smaller light browned haired man (Natsu)…But Natsu got up right to the man's face.

"Trying to get past a jackass who got in my way" Natsu said, his teal eyes narrowing at the bigger man. Lucy tried to smooth things out.

"I'm sorry for my friend, he didn't mean to push you" Lucy got in front of Natsu and the guy.

"I DID mean it" Natsu said not taking his off the man or should I say his target. The sandy haired guy's nostrils flared like a bull. The crowd started to bet who would win this fight. Lucy saw that more people betted for the sandy-haired man rather than Natsu despite knowing the fact that Natsu is a beast at fighting.

"It seems like he does" He said with a vein popping on his huge forehead. Suddenly Natsu grasped Lucy's shoulders and pulled her aside.

"You have to move away Lucy or his stupidness would catch on" Natsu said. That had done it… The sandy haired guy made a swing at Natsu but Natsu had quick reflexes so he easily dodged this attack. He ducked and swung his leg to trip the large man. The man sank like a rock in water. The crowd was quiet again. Some gave anxious looks to each other as if they money was already out of their pockets. Gray grinned, Loke pushed his glasses further up and Mirajane smiled.

But Natsu looked bored; he dug his hands in his pockets. One hand brought to his mouth and Natsu faked a yawn. The man immediately lunged at Natsu at the left. But Natsu just casually step sided to the right. As the man stumbled to the left, Natsu jumped and kicked him on the back which caused the man to fall again.

"You seemed to be eager to hurt me before and this is all you can do?" Natsu said which made matters worse.

The man came back up and gave Natsu several punches to his head. Natsu simply moved his head to avoid the weak attempts of an attack. The Unlucky did all this without lifting a finger or hand from his jean pockets.

Natsu was getting bored with the same pattern of dodging so this time he would go for an attack. With one out stretch leg, he kicked the man at his chin causing the end of the battle. The man flew sky-high and fell like a slump.

Natsu stared at the staggering man and sighed. "This is getting very boring" Natsu turned around and walked to the celebrities. The sandy haired man unsheathed something in his jacket. Lucy looked at it realizing it was a knife.

The man rushed to Natsu holding the blade to finish off Natsu.

Lucy was about to warn him when Natsu turned back around. When the man was about to give the death blow, Natsu caught the edge of the blade at its tips at the last second. It takes skill to do this.

The man didn't look superior now and sweat was dripping from his face when he struggled to get his knife out of Natsu's fingers. But somehow he couldn't.

"Feeling so weak that you decide to kill your opponent" Natsu said, his eyes narrowing in a glare. "Seems unfair to the one who doesn't have a weapon"

The man released his knife and stumbles backward. Natsu looks at his fingers and sees a small cut on his thumb. He showed the terrified man his small wound.

"Happy? You hurt me for the first time" Natsu said as sucked the blood from his thumb. The crowd started to cash in their bets but no one seemed to bet for Natsu. So no one lost money.

Natsu flipped the knife up and as it came down he grabbed it by its hilt. Natsu held it menacingly in his hand. Lucy had never seen Natsu fought before and she realized that if anyone messes with Natsu…They would be a dead man.

"W-who are you?" The man said. Natsu responded by taking the teal blue contacts out of his eyes which caused some people to look confused. The contacts revealed his gold eyes that stared at the cowering man almost like a god.

The last thing he did was take off the wig that had been itching him all day. People gasped as they realized who he was. The man examined him and his eyes suddenly filled with terror.

"Natsu Dragneel…" he said.

Natsu noticed that people were walking back slowly from him but he didn't care. He grabbed the man's head and forced it up. He put the knife in front of the man's throat. Lucy puts her hands to her mouth. Mirajane, Loke, and Gray stayed quiet.

"Remember this day…Remember this day that you messed with an Unlucky" With that comment he dropped the man down who cowered with fear.

"Change your ways" Natsu added, his gold eyes looked like an eagle waiting for its prey. "If you do, maybe I won't send you all way to death earlier than schedule"

The crowd of fans started to run away and the sandy haired man stumbled after them. Gray sighed and knocked Natsu in the head.

"You could've let the man go without shitting his pants" Gray said. Loke rushed to Lucy who pushed him in the face.

"Then he wouldn't learn his lesson! He tried to kill me! He doesn't know how much a person's life is valued!" Natsu shouted to Gray, his gold eyes flashing with anger. The basketball player held his hands up in surrender.

"Sorry, I guess he learned his lesson" Gray said, trying to calm Natsu down. Loke checked his watch.

"Capricorn-san must be done by now. We should get back" Loke said. Everyone nodded except the weary Natsu.

"I guess it's my turn to die" Natsu mutters bitterly.

_Later in the SKY!..._

Once again, the pink haired man was groaning nonstop on the floor. Gray covered his ears in annoyance.

"Would anyone shut him up?!" He yelled. Mira giggled quietly and grabbed a new magazine. Lucy shrugged to Gray's question. But Loke had a suggestion.

"How about the Erza method?" Loke said.

"What's the Erza method?" Gray asked the tannish hair man. Loke gave him a smile and went to the groaning Natsu.

"This" And Loke smashed his fist to the pink haired man's head which knocked the man out, silencing the groans.

"See it worked" Loke said smirking at the unconscious man.

"Ahhh Peace and quiet" Gray said as he laid back on his seat with a smile.

"I got to check on Capricorn-san so I'll be back" He gave a flirtiest wink to Lucy and he left the room.

"Who's Erza?" Lucy asked Gray after Loke left. Gray shuddered as he remembered this "Erza"

"She's a beast with flowing blood red hair" Gray said with a terrified expression upon his face. "She has the strength of 10,000 men and owns a sword collection"

Lucy started to shudder as a picture of an flesh eating monster popped in her head. 'Is this Erza really that scary?'

"Guys by the way" Lucy said, changing the subject. "Do best friends kiss each other?"

Mira immediately straightened and sparkles replaced her blue eyes.

"Why, Why you ask?" She said rapidly.

"I'm just asking" Lucy said trying to calm the white haired beauty down which isn't possible.

"No they don't" Gray said. But Mira was still on the subject "Why?"

"Why? Did your best friend kiss you? Was it Natsu?" Mira asked.

Lucy blushed and Mira squealed with joy and clasped her hands together.

"No I mean yeah that Natsu kissed me but he said we're friends now… Did he kiss you guys?" Lucy asked.

Gray immediately looked disgusted and Mira frowned.

"NO!" Gray shouted. "That's plain disgusting!"

"No he didn't kiss me" Mira mutters. But later she changes back to matchmaker Mira. Gray still looked disgusted.

"But still you and Natsu KISSED!"

Loke enters the room.

"Who kissed?" Loke asked as he entered the conversation.

"Lucy and Natsu" Mira answered. Almost immediately, Loke went to the nearest corner and became depressed. He muttered something like "I was too late…"

"But you guys don't get it, I don't know why he kissed me! He didn't say he liked me, he just said I'm his friend now" Lucy said and Mirajane brought her hand to her chin in a thinking gesture.

"Well this isn't the first time he kissed someone" Mira came up.

"Really?! Who was the first?" Lucy asked.

"My little sister Lissana"

_End of chapter 6_

**Yep…Lissana is the girl! I'm ready for the hate! But don't worry this is a Nalu fanfic so please don't hate me. Review, Favorite, and Follow!**


	7. Chapter 7

***Side note* Many people suspect this chapter to focused mainly about Nali but don't worry I didn't mean to led you guys to think that way. I swear I'm a Nalu fan all the way!**

**Disclaimer: FT stands for the most amazing thing that was ever created in the whole world. It also stands for something that Hiro Mashima had created!**

_Chapter 7_

"Who's Lissana…?" Lucy said, tilting her head sideways like a puppy, in wonder. Is this "Lissana" someone Natsu liked a lot?

Mirajane adverted her gaze and bit her perfect bottom lip. Gray didn't dare look at Lucy in the eye and Loke (The same man who couldn't keep his eyes off her the moment they met) kept his gaze on his hands as if it was the most important thing in the world. The tension in the room was thick enough for a knife to cut through. Even Natsu's breathing was silent as if he is hearing this conversation right now.

"Like I said she's my sister, just it" The white-haired beauty said, her sentence indicated that she wants to end this conversation. But Lucy wasn't done yet…She needed answers.

"But-" Lucy started but Mira adjusted her blue eyes on Lucy's brown ones. In her orbs were filled with sadness and it begged Lucy to stop. So Lucy did.

"Please, let Natsu tell you" Mira said. "When's he's ready…" She looked at Natsu who seemed to let out a huge sigh and continued his unconscious sleep.

Gray frowned at Natsu's silhouette but his dark blue eyes were filled with worry, something that wasn't common to Gray's normal behavior. They're keeping something from Lucy that she doesn't know about.

When the helicoptered shuddered to a stop, that's when Lucy realized that their conversation took so long. Natsu immediately recovered when the vehicle stopped rumbling. His eyes shot wide open and jumped on his feet.

"We're here" Natsu said with obvious relief. Loke pushed his glasses up further on his nose.

"Your father Igneel-sama is waiting for us right at this moment and you know how impatient he gets when-" Loke's sentence was cut off by a sound of polite knocking on the helicopter door. Everyone turned to it, wondering the same thing. Who was at the door?

Natsu made a step first and opened it. He pulled the handle and looked outside.

"Hel-" He didn't finished his sentence since a foot came intact with his face, pushing him back with force. The sound of a familiar voice came screaming at him "YOU STUPID SON!"

Lucy's eyes widened and her mouth opened wide. The new man's kick to Natsu made a huge hole on the other wall of the helicopter.

"Oh my" Mirajane said while Gray smirked.

"Speaking of the devil Igneel" Loke said even though his words are a little too late. They rushed outside to see new skidded marks on the snow, deep enough to show the frozen grass.

Natsu got up to receive a glare from a dark red haired man with gold eyes like his. He wore a black suit which Natsu hated wearing. No wonder people called it monkey suit because only fool like a monkey would wear that. In one hand, he carried a brown bag. The man looked angry and practically there're steam coming out from his ears. He looked like he hasn't gotten a good shave yet so that meant he had waited a long time…

"You got a hell lot of explaining to do!" The man said.

Natsu rubbed his nose which took the most impact from the kick.

"To who?! To the Lawyers, when I explain to them that my dad broke my nose!?" Natsu shouted to the man. All Igneel did, was shrug.

"What?! That puny kick broke your nose? When did you become a wuss?! Over the summer we went through intense training! And you didn't break any bones! The best time I've seen you!" Igneel guffawed. Was he insulting Natsu and complementing him at the same time?

"Besides! You have no witnesses!" To prove his point, Igneel looked back at the group behind them.

"Right Gray? You saw nothing!" Igneel said, the sarcasm was easily heard. The man did a thumbs up to the basketball player and Gray smirked.

"Yep!" Gray agreed. "We saw nothing" He repeated to make it seem mocking.

"Fuck you damn stripper!" Natsu shouted.

"Moving on! You forgot this!" Igneel rummaged through the brown bag and brought out a white scaled scarf/muffler. Natsu made a *tsk* sound and looked away.

"Not only had you made me wait for 2 frickin days! You forgot your muffler!" Igneel screamed at Natsu.

"It makes me itch" Natsu murmured. Igneel gave him an intense glare with the same gold eyes like Natsu's.

"This muffler prevents anybody's early death! When you don't wear this, people would die if they come an inch near you! How would I know if you haven't killed anyone since these past 2 days I waited for you?!"

Natsu stayed quieted. Igneel's glare disappeared. "It happened…Hasn't it Natsu?" He said quietly. Igneel turned back to the group, his eyes on Lucy.

"Let me guess she was one them" He pointed to the blonde and Natsu staggered to his feet. Natsu's eyes were covered by his pink bangs as he gave his father a solemn nod.

Igneel sighed and walked over to his son. He draped his scarf over Natsu's neck. Igneel placed his large hands on the pink haired teen's shoulders.

"Keep this on or I'll hunt you down and kick your ass, even from the grave…" Igneel said lightening the mood. But Natsu's eyes widened when Igneel said "Grave". Natsu looked at his father with shocked eyes.

"What? I won't die that quick!" Igneel laughed but Natsu didn't look convinced. Natsu adjusted his muffler as if it itched him.

Igneel gave the group a big smile and everyone smiled back except the blonde haired girl. What shocked her was when Igneel mentioned her as 'one of them'… She suddenly remembered her dead boyfriend and her friends that were on the bus. Natsu said she would get over this but how could she? People had died and they were her close friends…

Igneel's smile disappeared and Lucy thought she was grimacing at him. But he was looking at the helicopter behind them. Igneel's mouth gaped wide open at the hole; he and his son had created.

"HOLY KAMI-SAMA! THAT WAS A RENTAL!" Igneel shouted running to the hole, trying to fix it but the damage had been done. Igneel looked up at the sky and cried fake tears while pounding the snowy ground. That made Lucy giggle a little but for a few seconds but she stopped.

She can't forget that tragedy before…Maybe someday she will.

They entered the Akane Ski Resort 5 star hotel and maids greeted them in a bow. They gave them polite smiles.

"Welcome back masters" They said as they walked down the aisle. Igneel was sniffling while Mira patted his back and said comforting words. Natsu picked at his scarf as Gray made fun of him. Loke walked along side with Lucy and nodded to a couple of maids. 'Complete playboy' Lucy thought. But he went to talk with a girl with ram horns who said "I'm sorry!" a lot.

There were a few tourists there who were staying in the hotel as well. They were wandering through the halls, some backed away from the sight of Natsu and quickly ran away. Natsu dugg his face deeper in the itching scarf as if to disguise himself. Suddenly a shady man that walked by them, had bumped shoulders with Natsu. His dusty brown hat fell to the floor and his creepy beard was seen. He had bloodshot eyes and ruffled black hair. He grimaced at Natsu and he didn't appear to know who Natsu was.

"Watch where you're going" He said with a gruffly voice as he picked up his hat and walked away. Natsu frowned at the man's direction and continued to walk with his friends. 'Stupid creep' Natsu muttered under his breath.

"Dad, Loke said that you wanted to surprise me with something?" Natsu said as he scratched his neck. The scarf is definitely making him itch, as Igneel stopped crying about his bill, he suddenly remembered what he wanted to say.

"Oh!" Igneel said and he straightened his suit and cleared his throat.

"I wanted to surprise you when you arrive to see your dear father at the same resort!" Igneel said but Natsu looked boredly at him. His son gave him a look that said "So?"

"AND I bought Akane Ski Resort for our new training grounds! Happy 18th Birthday!" Igneel laughed loudly while everyone looked at him in shock.

"You BOUGHT Akane Resort…for my birthday…?" Natsu said slowly, wording everything out. Igneel flicked his forehead and it made a loud *SNAP* sound.

"That's what I just said!" Igneel exclaimed. Natsu's mouth curved into a smile.

"Whoa! Thanks Dad!" He and Igneel grinned a toothy smile at each other while Gray tried to process what had been said. But later he shook his dark head like this was normal and Mirajane giggled. Lucy still in shock 'These people are crazy!'**(If you're wondering… Natsu's birthday in this story is January 31****st**** since its winter right now. Got it? OK!)**

Igneel looked at Lucy.

"So who are you?" He asked. Lucy sweat dropped. She was here the whole time and he mentioned her before as well. Igneel examined her and came up with an conclusion.

"Wait, are you Natsu's girlfriend?!" Igneel exclaimed. "I never you had it in you Natsu!" Igneel shouted while laughing and patted Natsu's back which sounded like huge slaps. Gray put his hand the red haired man's shoulder.

"That's what I said Igneel" Gray said. **(Remember Gray's and Mira's encounter? That was Gray's first line!)**

"N-no!" Lucy said. Natsu backed her up. The pink haired teen smacked his father's hand, that caused vibrations on his back, away.

"She's my best friend. Her name is Lucy" Natsu said pulling his muffler further from his neck and started to scratch a part of his neck.

"Best Friend?" Igneel said examining Lucy with intense eyes while wrapping Natsu's scarf tightly around his son's neck. The man's eyes clicked like it understood something but didn't say it, instead he brushed it aside. "I thought I would be a grandfather soon…" He muttered. Mira immediately jumped up and down.

"If they decide to have children! A boy would be Nalu! And a girl would be Luna or Nashi!" Mirajane exclaimed quickly and hearts bounced in her eyes. She was now in matchmaker mode. "Now I decided on another boy name! How about "Igneel"?"

Igneel eyes widen and his mouth formed an "O" as if he understood Mira's names. He pumped his head in the air and cried with happiness.

"I get it! Success! My generations will LIVE ON!" He shouted. Natsu glared at his father but didn't say anything. No use in arguing now.

All Lucy thought of was the words "This is going to be a looong day…"

_Later…_

"Sorry Natsu but I need to go to a quick meeting and then I'll rush back! Like those dragons in those fairy tales you loved back then" Igneel chuckled earning an embarrassed look from his son.

"I'm not little kid anymore dad…But remember to come back…" Natsu mumbled with a slight blush. Igneel ruffled Natsu's head and grabbed his briefcase. They walked outside and a few maids wished Igneel off.

"I swear as Natsu's dragon" Igneel grinned. "To come back to you" Igneel held out his pinkie to his son.

"Shut up" Natsu said but he smiled at his dad. They connected their pinkies in a promise. Igneel gave one last tousle of Natsu's hair.

"See you in a few hours or less" Igneel went out in the snow field to his private jet. Natsu saw a few men waiting for Igneel. 'Might be flight attendants or something' he thought and he turned back in. After he walked inside, a dusty brown hat flew in the air from the gust of the lifting jet…

_Inside…_

Lucy sat near the window. The moon was shining brightly in the cold winter sky. It was warm inside the hotel and she realized how she missed this. It was cold at the rest stop so nothing kept her warm except the warm body of Natsu's.

Wait how is Natsu right now? Igneel had left at dinner so Natsu hasn't been seen since then. After dinner, everyone went to their designated rooms so Lucy took a quick shower and put on warm pajamas with the initials D.C (Dragneel Corps.).

A knock was heard at her door so she got up. Before she got to the door, it slammed open. The 4 silhouettes of Natsu, Gray, Mirajane, and Loke stood outside. Mirajane carried a small bag, Loke held something behind him and Gray stared menacingly at Natsu who had his foot outstretched in kicking position.

"Did you just kick my door open?!" Lucy shouted to Natsu who continued to scratch his neck which was turning red. Gray smacked Natsu's head and the pink haired teen pouted.

"Sorry…" Natsu muttered like a child. Lucy laughed and she invited them inside.

"Why you guys are here?" Lucy asked when everyone got comfortable.

"Pajama Party!" Mirajane said and indeed they were wearing their pajamas. Except Gray since he was in his boxers but he didn't seem to notice. Lucy knows he probably stripped and forgot about it.

"I brought games!" The white haired girl said showing her bag.

"I brought a ketchup bottle so later on we'll play spin the bottle you know what I mean?" Loke said with a smile while wagging his tan eyebrows. Lucy pushed his arm playfully and laughed.

Mirajane brought the games out of the bags and smiled at everyone. Gray realizing his clothes were gone, went to search for them. Natsu smacked Loke head with extreme force and said something like "What have I told you before?!". Lucy smiled. It's great to have friends over during a time like this.

"We're here to check on you as well and flamehead here really wanted to see if you are okay" Gray said as he came back with only a tee-shirt. He nudged Natsu's shoulder. Natsu snorted and unwrapped his scarf and tossed it to Lucy's bed.

"Igneel-san is going to hunt you down you know?" Lucy warned as she looked at the scarf.

"Well he's not here and besides its itchy" Natsu said and scratched his neck again. Lucy gave him a weary look but Mira interrupted them.

"Let's play!" Mirajane said with delight. She pumped her fist in the air to show her excitement.

After playing countless intense games of Twister, Monopoly, and even Go Fish **(If you read my other story "An Arrow through the Heart" you would get it)**, they were pooped…

Mirajane, Gray, and Loke decided to take a nap and slept on the carpeted floor. Lucy and Natsu looked outside like Lucy did before.

"Natsu remember how we met?" Lucy whispered, careful to not wake the others. Natsu kept his eyes to the sky as if his dad would come back any second.

"Yeah, we met on the bus. You looked back at me with curiosity… That confused me back then" Natsu said. Lucy was shocked, Natsu never told her this.

"You weren't afraid of me…I think part of me was glad…" Natsu said, a small smile appeared on his lips.

"But you kissed me…What was that about?" Lucy asked the question that was weight on her shoulders since she was in the helicopter.

"Its…It's like a test I do…When someone wants to befriend me, I test them…" Natsu explained and Lucy's brain clicked together.

"You're the second person I did the "Test" to" Natsu blurted out and his eyes widen as he realized he said that aloud.

"But your test was different than…" He didn't finish his sentence and trailed off. Lucy knew the other name.

"Lis-" Lucy started but Natsu covered Lucy's mouth. His gold eyes wild with fear.

"Who told you that?" Natsu whispered. Lucy's eyes glanced at the sleeping celebrities. He followed her eyes to them and released his hand. He made *tsk* sound.

"Don't listen what they tell you. Whatever they said, it's not true" Natsu said adding force to the words "Not true". By judging by his eyes, Lucy knew he wasn't lying. But what things are true? Natsu knew the whole story and Lucy was determined to find out.

"When will you tell me Natsu?" Lucy said, their eyes interlocked. He made a sigh like "She's not going to let this go" but he kept his eyes on Lucy's brown ones. His gold eyes shining bright in the snowy night like a wolf. Lucy seemed to be mesmerized by these gold eyes.

"Not today…But soon…" Natsu said, first leaving eye contact. He laid his back on the wall. Lucy hesitantly moved beside him. She unconsciously laid her head on his shoulder like before at the rest stop. Natsu didn't seem to push her off so she realized it was okay. Lucy closed her drowsy eyes, that moment was like back then. And Lucy wanted to keep it that way…

But somehow it's not possible…

The sound of the opening door and gasping maid. It was the girl who Loke talked to with the ram horns, she turned on the lights. Everyone woke up at the bright room.

"S-sorry sorry" She stammered while tears streamed from her eyes.

"What's wrong Aries?" Loke said and he immediately got up to the maid's aid. Everyone knew something was wrong. Aries started to breath normally as Loke said comforting words. She finally got the horrifying words out.

"I-Igneel-sama had been in a plane crash. He's d-dead"

Mirajane started to sob.

Lucy was shocked.

Gray stared at the floor.

Loke patted Aries back and held her.

And Natsu…Stared at the white scaled scarf on Lucy's bed.

His Father's death was because of him.

_End of Chapter 7_

**Sorry about the late chapter but here it is! Told this wasn't a Nali Story! But I'm sorry but Igneel's death would be explained in the next chapter. So patiently wait until I write it. Thank you! Review, Favorite, Follow!**


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapter 8_

Natsu stared at the men lowering a coffin into a snowy hole. Even though the body of Igneel wasn't in the coffin, but the death still felt fresh to Natsu. It kept hitting Natsu in the face like a blizzard buffeting people when they're walking.

People told him, that they couldn't find Igneel's body and they claimed that he might've been burnt to ashes by the crash landing. They also told Natsu that there was a stowaway on the jet. It was a man who sneaked on and knocked out the pilot with a fire hydrant that was in one of the safety cases on the plane. That man was trying to fly out to meet the rest of his buddies at Bosco to sell woman slaves. Igneel had realized that the man was suspicious so he went to question him. Immediately the man started to attack him but Igneel was able to deflect his attacks. The red-haired man had defeated the stranger and tied him up; later Igneel sent a distress signal to his corp., that his jet was under attack. And he also sent a message of his situation. While no one was flying the jet, the jet started to tipped downward toward the ground. The man had broken the controls as they were fighting so Igneel started to put parachutes onto the pilots and the other men on the plane. He then opened the emergency exit. Everyone started to jump out until it was only Igneel left. But before he could drop down, the man somehow got his ropes loose and attacks him from behind. The sound of their shouting was heard in his message and there was a huge bam that signified the jet hitting the ground in a loud explosion. That was Igneel's last message. The pilot and the other men landed safely and quickly ran to the huge burning debris. They found the man who attacked them and he was dead. The only information they told Natsu was that he wore a dusty brown hat…

That man was the jerk that bumped into him the few days before. The thought came to him, what if Natsu figured out he was shady and he would've done something! He could've prevented his dad's death. His dad would be here if he realized the situation sooner! His chest started to hurt but he ignored the pain. He got use to this pain when the millions of other deaths before but this pain seem to hurt more than the rest.

The coffin finally landed to the bottom which felt like it took hours until it did. Everything slowed down for the teen. The birds seem to slow their flying, the men's open but no spoken mouths slowed, and his world slugged as well. It was like an immediate wakeup call for him but Natsu still felt sick to his stomach. This feeling wasn't sadness or depression or anger, so what was it? Oh that's right…It was guilt.

Natsu clenched the scaled muffler around the neck, tightly. 'The scarf was the cause for everything-' he thought but a voice whispered to him saying 'it was you…You killed your father'. And it was right. This is own his fault that his father had died.

Maybe Kami-sama planned this. Maybe its fate created by Kami-sama, as a lesson. Maybe a lesson needed to be taught to the stubborn boy and this is how Kami-sama wanted it to be. And Natsu would get a prize for learning it but Natsu doesn't know what prize is better than your own father. He can't change fate even if he wanted to. 'Fate my ass' Natsu thought bitterly. 'It's more like a punishment'.

He doesn't remember why he said the scarf irritated him. It didn't itch him now, then why literally everything was taken away from him?! Everything was like a dream, a dream that Natsu would just wake up and everything would be normal again. Everything will be fine!

But it's never fine. Not to him anyway.

The sun shone bright so it made this funeral seem like a joke. It didn't seem true to Natsu, the whole death and everything. It seem like Igneel will be coming through the doors of the Akane Resort with wide arms and a kick to Natsu's head like every day but he never once come through those doors. Natsu wanted to see his father's smiling face again or his gold eyes, that shine mischievously as if a little kid, like his.

More memories of his dad flowed into his mind and started to mix around his head but they started to blend together into nothingness. Soon enough, the burial was finished and the grave was placed onto the soft piled of dirt and snow.

A hand touches his shoulder and he turns to see Gray with a solemn face. Natsu's expressionless face met the dark haired man's for a second but then back to the grave. Gray pulled Natsu back to face him but Natsu's eyes still locked onto the grave.

"The funeral ended hours ago… you have to come in. It's getting dark" Gray said with a strained voice. Gray was right; the sun was lowered in the distance, almost disappearing from the horizon. Natsu didn't make a single movement and stayed with the grave which angered the basketball player.

"Get a hold of yourself idiot! What would Igneel do if he was here?! He would beat you up for acting like a wuss! An-"

"He's not here…"

Gray raised his eyebrow in confusion, his hands still placed on Natsu's shoulders. The pink haired teen finally released his gaze on the grave. His gold eyes glared with fierce intensity at Gray.

"He's not here?!" Natsu repeated. "Where's my dad huh?! Why isn't he here with me like he said he would?! He SAID he WOULD!" Natsu threw Gray's arms off him with force.

"He's not dead…" Natsu said quietly concluded.

"Natsu…" Gray said once again his voice strained and he shook his head.

"HE"S NOT DEAD! MY DAD IS ALIVE! I"LL PROVE IT! I"LL PROVE IT TO ALL OF YOU!" Natsu shouted. Gray tried to make a grab of him but like before, Natsu shook him off.

"H-he's not dead…He's not dead" Natsu whispered repeatedly. His hands started to tremble and his gold eyes were in slits. "I'll prove it… I-I will…"

"Natsu, my father AND my mother had died. My girlfriend and my friends had all died in an explosion at my school! I KNOW HOW YOU FEEL! I felt like I lost EVERYTHING! BUT I DIDN'T! I HAD MY NAKAMA WITH ME NOW! I DON'T WANT TO RISK IT!" Gray shouted to Natsu. But the pink haired teen didn't budge.

"S-Shut up" Natsu muttered under his breath. He looked up and gave Gray a menacing glare. "I never once called you my nakama and I never intend to" Gray's anger grew and was about to insult him further but Natsu continued.

"And you say that you know how _I_ feel? Well you're wrong…Because you DON'T…Did you FORGET that I was there with you?! I WAS FUCKING THERE! I WAS THERE WHEN THE BUILDING EXPLODED! I WAS THERE TO FIND YOU! I WAS THERE TO SEE EVERYONE'S BODY PARTS EXPLODE ALL OVER ME! I SAW MORE GRUESOME DEATHS BEFORE I EVEN MET YOU! HOW DO YOU THINK HOW I FEEL HUH? TELL ME GRAY, HOW CAN I GET OVER THIS?!" Natsu screamed and he clutched his head. "I SAW MIRAJANE'S PARENTS AND SISTER GOT RUN OVER BY A CRIMINAL'S TRUCK! I SAW LOKE'S FRIENDS CUT TO PIECES WITH A SHREDDER! I SAW MY LITTLE SISTER DIED IN A FIRE CAUSED BY ME!" Natsu's voice caught on the last one and dropped to the ground. He made noises that sounded like a tortured animal. Gray's arguments stopped coming out of his mouth and became silent.

"N-now my dad's dead…All I wanted is to not see these things…never to meet you or Mira or… I could've been normal and might've had a good life with my family but no! I'm stuck with this burden of you guys haunting me of those deaths!"

Gray stared at the teen and didn't spoke. He didn't know that how much his presence can cause immense pain for Natsu.

"I wish…" Natsu voice said, shaken. Gray stared as Natsu took off his scarf and dropped to the ground. With one large stomp, he crushed the scarf, grinding it into the ground. Gray's dark eyes widened as Natsu continued to step on the muffler.

"…I wish you died too" Natsu said with no emotion in his eyes. The wind blew making their clothes ripple and their hair sway. Somehow no sound was made in the night. The words that Natsu said had echoed in Gray's mind. 'I wish you died too' his mind repeated again in a cycle. Gray stared at Natsu and he suddenly felt a pit of uneasiness starting to form in his stomach.

Gray clenched his hands and gave Natsu a small fake smile. "We'll see you inside…" With that note he walked back in the hotel. He left the teen outside where the sun had already set.

"That was kind of harsh" A voice said but Natsu didn't care for the new comer. Instead he sat down at his dad's grave.

"Bout what?" Natsu said, his eyes narrowing at the blonde who had her back against a tree. She wore pink pajamas with heart cruxes and a white jacket over the garments. She had her arms crossed and it looked like she was here during the whole conversation.

"What you said to Gray. That was pretty harsh especially for you" Lucy said, she started to walk toward him. "And I think you didn't meant it" She finished.

"Well I did" Natsu said and there was no hint of regret in his voice. Lucy crisscrossed and sat next to him. She gave him a look, it wasn't anger or sadness. It was pity and Natsu doesn't need anyone's sympathy.

"Natsu, do you wonder why Gray, Mirajane and Loke is still here?" This caught Natsu's attention but he didn't let it show so he stayed silent.

"No they're not trying to make you feel haunted or make you feel depressed. They're not doing anything like that at all. The only reason that they want to stay with you is because you took them in. They would be left on the streets with no family or friends but they have you. You are their nakama. If you don't believe they are, then too bad…because they already think you are theirs" Lucy said.

Natsu took his gaze away from the stone and stared at the crushed white scarf. He reached for it and dusted the dirt from it. He slowly wrapped the scarf around his neck. It felt like a piece of his life returned to him once he applied it on.

"I never once thought as them as my family" Natsu admitted as he repeated the same thing he said to Gray before. Lucy touched his shoulder lightly and he turned his face toward her.

"I think inside you did" She said and giving him a smile. Natsu's heart twisted and once again he saw Lissana. Her face brings a sense of _guilt_ but Lucy is not Lissana so his _guilt_ disappears. But Lucy won't die, he won't let that happen.

"I don't really get you… but I think you brightened up my day just a bit" Natsu smiled at her. He sighed and got up to his feet. Lucy followed his example and she immediately shivered.

"It's cold out here, can we please go in?" Lucy begged and clutched her arms tightly. Natsu chuckled at her so she pouted. He grabbed her shoulders and pulled her to him as they walked back inside. When they did the moonlight's beam landed directly on the grave like a spotlight.

"You better apologize to Gray too" Lucy said as they went inside for warmth, she wagged her finger at him for emphasis. Natsu's face hardened at that name, he was still mad at the stripper. The conversation came rushing back to him so his anger grew. Lucy gave him a glare when he grimaced. Natsu sighed again.

"I will but I'm not happy about it" Lucy shook her head at the man's childish response and she patted Natsu's head like a dog. Natsu gave her an 'I'm not a dog' look. 'She is definitely weird' He thought.

"Please go" She said and gave him a genuine smile. Natsu's gold eyes narrowed at her so Lucy stopped patting. Then he swiftly gave a peck on her lips and whispered in her ear.

"Thanks weirdo" He pulled away and made his way to Gray's room, leaving the surprised girl behind with a blush locked on her face.

Natsu put his hands in his pants and walked around his hotel birthday present. He was still pissed at Gray but he can't help it but feel regret for telling Gray to die. 'Maybe I was a little harsh…' Natsu thought as he came upon Gray's room. He hesitantly knocked the door and waited. But no one answered. He knocked again but several times harder. Still no stripper made his appearance.

'What a waste of time!' Natsu thought angrily. What if Gray didn't want to see him? Well too bad, he'll get a unexpected welcome. He was about to kick the door when a shy, stuttery voice called out to him.

"N-Natsu-sama?" the voice said.

Natsu turned and saw the maid with the ram horns. She's the girl Loke likes to hang around with. 'Damn that playboy!' Natsu thought but what was her name again? Ariel? Abby? Oh, it was Aries.

"Aries, do you know where Gray went?"

"H-he went for a walk. I'm sorry. H-he didn't say when he'll be coming back. I'm sorry!" She stuttered.

"You don't have to say sorry, you didn't do anything wrong" Natsu insisted, Aries had her arms behind her back and she had small tears in the corners of her eyes.

"I-I'm sorry…" 'No point in telling her again' Natsu thought bitterly. Aries fumbled to give him something that she kept behind her.

"T-this is the tape of I-Igneel-sama's message. T-they wanted me to g-give it to you. I'm sorry!" She held out a small tape to him. Natsu stared at it as if it was cursed or something. He slowly picked it up. This tape held Igneel's last words.

"Thank you Aries" Natsu said and grinned at the ram girl. She flinched but she gave him a shy smile. Natsu ran to his room and started to throw things around, literally. He threw clothes, suitcases, drawers, etc. but no prevail.

'Where is the tape player thing?!' Igneel had given him one for a prank a few years ago and he never used it since. 'Where is it?!' Natsu thought again. He grew aggravated after a few minutes and dashed to the next room. Inside a closet, he grabbed a stereo from since he couldn't find the damn player thing and placed it on the nightstand of his room. He slid the tape into the stereo's compartments and the only thing to do is listen.

Natsu hesitated as his finger hovered over the play button. He gathered all of his courage and pressed down. The tape started to play.

"_Yes, I need help right now! The pilot is out cold and there is a strange man on the plane! If this is a sick joke, I'm going to hunt those asses who tricked me!" _Natsu chuckled, yep this was his father. There were sirens in the background as well.

"_But if this isn't a joke then send Air force, the Mafia or something! I need to help right now! I need to get back to my son! He's waiting for me!" _Natsu paused at this sentence.

New voices were heard and they were the people who told Natsu about Igneel's death. _"Sir, please calm down-"_

"_Calm down?! You're kidding me? A man had attacked me! And you're telling me to CALM DOWN?!" _Igneel screamed at the operators_._

"_I'm very sorry sir. But you need to hurry; the plane is going to dive straight down. You only have a few minutes so quickly get of the jet-" _

"_WHY HAVEN'T YOU TOLD ME THAT EARLIER?!" _Igneel shouted again.

"_Sir please go to the overhead compartment above the first aid kit. There are parachutes for 10 people so apply them onto the men with you on the plane. You'll be okay but you better hurry"_

There were sounds of shuffling and rummaging. There was the sound of a door opening and Igneel's yelp for success. _"Okay hurry and put this on" _Igneel said to someone_. _Someone quickly applied on the parachute and more sounds of people did the same.

"_Here, I'll help you" _Igneel said to someone.

"_Thank you Igneel-san…" _The man's voice trailed off.

"_What's the matter?" _Igneel asked_. _

"_I'm afraid if I don't make it…" _A slap was heard.

"_Of course you'll make it! I'm here right?! I'm your nakama!" _Igneel laughed was quiet at his dad's words.

"_But still if I don't make it-" _Another slap was heard.

"_Listen to me, the only person dies on this plane will be me; I'll make sure you all get out of here alive. But I'll bet we'll be home in no time!" _there's a silence. _"If I were you just think about your reason to live. You have to keep living for your loved one and they live their lives for you. Who is your reason to live?" _Igneel said softly.

A sniffle was heard from the other man_ "My grandson…" _he said_._

"_Then be there for your grandson… I'll be there for my son"_ Natsu's lips begin to quiver_._

"_...But if I do die…" _Igneel started_. _

"_Wait, Igneel-"_

"_Please let me finish…" _Igneel said quietly_. "Can you please tell my son, that I'm sorry and I can't keep my promise? He had been so lonely these few years when his sister died… I was afraid he will leave me as well has my past wife. But now I see he has many nakama of his own that he loves. I'm sure he wouldn't miss me if I died!" _Igneel chuckles but not that hard as before.

"_Igneel-san…Don't say that, I seen your son and he simply adores you and he would be in despair if you leave him" _The man said.

"_Please promise me" _Igneel said_._

"…_I will" _The man whispers and Igneel thanked him. Soon after, Igneel cleared his throat loudly.

"_Well enough with this whole 'I'm going to die' talk! All I want to do is see my son again!" _Small tears appeared in Natsu's eyes. He quickly wiped them away on his sleeve but more replaced them. While he was doing that, the sound of a door opening and wind blowing was heard in the tape.

"_All right off you go!" Igneel shouted. "I'll be right behind, you just go!" _A few seconds of the tape were the screams of men jumping off the plane.

"_Please Igneel-sama, come down safely…" _The man said, he was the one who's Natsu's dad was talking to. Igneel snorted_._

"_I will just go!" _that's when tape was silent and Igneel made a huge sigh.

"_Hey… You over there, with the weird hat…" _Igneel was talking to the attacker? Natsu wasn't told that Igneel spoke with him! The sound of shuffling was heard.

"_What?! You're going to throw me out of the plane? Throw me out without a parachute?!" _The man said with his gruffly voice of his.

"_No…I was going to put this parachute on you so we both go down…" _The attacker was dead silent_._

"_What?! Are you kidding me? Why would you do that?!" _He cried out to him. Igneel sighed.

"_I feel bad leaving a man with great opportunities behind when he has a chance to start anew…" _

"_Cut this shit out old man! I know that's the last parachute, you'll probably kicked me out of the plane before I put it on!" _

"_Boy you're loud for a tiny man" _Igneel said, annoyed.

"_Shut up! I don't need your help!" _There was sound of ropes cutting and metal clashing. Natsu realized the man had cut his ropes and lunged for his dad. What happened? What happened next?!

There were grunts then there were no sounds at all. Natsu was afraid that Igneel had fallen out of the plane.

"_Ugh… Man he was short but he had a good swing…" _Igneel groaned. The sound of Igneel wincing meant that he had been cut. But Natsu wondered wherewas the man with the hat?

"_He fell down…through the door…" _Igneel sighed_. "Even when I was going to help him" _Igneel winced again. _"Man, I don't have enough time…" _The sound of zippering was heard again and the sirens got louder.

"_I was right, not enough time…" _Igneel mumbled. Moments later there was a huge explosion. The tape had ended and Natsu stood there like a statue. Igneel had tried to help his attacker but the man still didn't change his ways… So Igneel wasted his time to help a man that tried to hurt him. He would've lived…

"Dad…" Natsu said and he wiped his last remaining tears. He clenched his fists and stared at the stereo which held the tape. Before his dad died, he helped his workers, the pilot and others first. He also called them his nakama…

Gray appeared in Natsu's head. "That's right…I'm his nakama…" Natsu muttered. He remembered the harsh words he said to the basketball player. Igneel would never tell his nakama to die but he would tell them to live... Natsu hates to admit it but Gray and the others are his family despite his complaints. Either way, he has to protect his nakama. Natsu popped out the tape from the stereo and held it in his hand for a minute. He imagined his dad next to him and suddenly Lucy, Loke, Gray, Mira, every Unlucky appeared right aside him. His dad was right, he not alone. He then made his way to the door and his hand was just on the knob when it opened.

"Natsu!" Lucy said wearily, she was out of breath. She held something in her hand and tears were streaming on her face. "Natsu…Gray's gone" She said and she gasped for air. Natsu's gold eyes widened.

"What?! Where is he?! Aries told me he went for a walk!" Natsu shouted and he grabbed the paper that Lucy held. On the paper were the words:

**I'm leaving**

…

So simple…

"Damn you stripper! When I was going to apologize then you leave!" Natsu shouts and runs out the room. Lucy stared at the fading figure of Natsu with awe but smiles at his best friend. Natsu ran outside in the snow with bare feet. The cold didn't bother him somehow and his gold eyes scanned for hints on where Gray is. He finds footprints heading north so he starts to follow them.

"Damn you stripper, making me go through all this trouble for you!" He said repeatedly while running. The wind started to blow so he buried his face in his not-so-itchy-muffler and continued to run. A couple of times, he looked at the tape in his hands. Natsu clenched it a couple of times and slid it to his pocket. He needed to find the stripper! Gray shouldn't be able to walk that far in 30 minutes. He was right. Gray's figure was seen, trudging near a train rail.

The wind starts to blow faster and snow starts to fall hard. Gray was pasting the rail when he suddenly stopped. Natsu ran faster to him. Why was Gray not moving?! Does he know that Natsu's right behind him?

There were the sounds of dinging and a horn in the distance. The train was coming and Gray was still in his tracks. That's when Natsu realized that Gray was stuck in the tracks. His wish before was going to be fulfilled…

"GRAY! GET OUT OF THE WAY!" Natsu shouted, he waved his arms at Gray. The dark-haired man notices him and his face scrunches up in hurt. Was he still mad about what Natsu said before? Gray still tugged his leg and the train was seen from the foggy blizzard. The conductor doesn't seem to notice Gray. Natsu starts to run faster. No one was going to lose their lives again.

He reaches Gray. Or he bumps into Gray…The blizzard blocked Natsu's sight and he ran into the dark-haired man.

"OUCH! Flamehead! Why the hell you're here?!"

"Duh! Rescuing you!" Natsu said and he helped Gray pull his leg. It was stuck tight. They can see the light of the train now. The conductor still hasn't seen them.

"But you said that you wanted me to die, this is your perfect opportunity!" Gray's sentence almost sounded like Igneel's and the man's conversation on the tape. But unlike that tape, Natsu wasn't going to let Gray die.

"We're nakama; the only one who dies will be me" Natsu says and gives one last push. Gray's foot releases from the tracks and he tumbles to the side, leaving Natsu on the tracks alone. That's when the train had crossed the spot where they were.

A flash appeared in Natsu's eyes. Has he died yet? Well, he guesses that's alright… At least his nakama was safe. He wonders if Gray will tell the story about how he saved him. This story Gray will tell everyone but he doubts if anyone will miss his presence. Maybe Gray will tell this story for generations and when he gets old, he'll die after living a full life and meets Natsu again. With Lucy and the rest, they'll be together again… in the afterlife. The flash starts to disappear. What was happening!? The darkness fades and the cloudy sky appeared above him. Natsu blinks a couple of times. The snow landed on his face lightly now.

"You're lucky I pulled you with me before they rammed you" Gray said with annoyance. Natsu turned his head to face Gray. He was sitting upright with his boot missing. His dark hair was ruffled up and his face looked worried.

"…Why did you save me?" Gray asked Natsu and the pink-haired teen stayed quiet. After a while he speaks.

"I realized how I need you guys like you need me… We're nakama…" Natsu mutters and stands up.

"It took you a half an hour to know that?! I thought it would take you longer!" Natsu grew aggravated. "What made you realized it?" Gray asks to Natsu who takes the tape out of his pocket.

He tossed the tape to Gray who caught it. The dark-haired man raised his eyebrow in confusion. He raises it up to eye view and holds it up to Natsu.

"They're my dad's final words" Natsu said and Gray immediately understood.

"And…" Natsu looked to the side in embarrassment. "A-and I'm sorry…" Gray's eyes widen and he starts to laugh.

"It's not funny! Just accept it and let's leave!" Natsu said with his ears red but Gray continued to laugh. Having nakamas' can be a pain in the ass but it made Natsu feel warm inside. Gray still held the tape in his hands while Natsu looked at the sky. The snow had stopped falling and the moon was seen behind a cloud. Soon enough the sky was filled with stars again but with one shining brightly than the rest. Natsu smiled while touching his scaled muffler lightly.

"Thanks dad" Natsu whispers.

_End of Chapter 8_

**I wanted to make this chapter very long for making everyone wait… I'm sorry! But I finished so be happy! Woo HOO! If some people noticed I wanted the first part of the story "Slow" to show how Natsu was feeling. And "Faster" in the chasing Gray thing to show how fast things were in a situation. So smart for me right?! XD and did anyone watch episode 173? I WANT TO KNOW WHAT LUCY SAID TO NATSU! IT MUST BE A DECLARATION OF LOVE! EVEN THOUGH IT'S A FILLER I DON'T CARE! LIVE ON NALU! DON'T BE TOLLING WITH ME MASHIMA SENSEI! Moving on…Mind the grammar mistakes and look forward to the next chapter! GOOOOD BYYYE!**


	9. Chapter 9

_Chapter 9_

Lucy felt a worried mom. She paced back and forth and she swore if she kept this up, she would leave skid marks on the carpeted floor. Her hands couldn't keep still, they kept fidgeting nervously while she paced. Even though this sounded like something stupid to do: She talked to herself to keep her hopes up. Weird right? From time to time, she will say something encouraging but once she does, a new feeling of worries washed over her. To sum up, it didn't help at all…

Aries stood shyly near the pacing girl and her eyes wandered left to right, following the blonde's movement. Sometimes, the pink haired maid will try to say something but later retorts back from shyness.

Loke didn't know what to do. Since he was the only guy there, it felt awkward. Well…Since they're two gorgeous girls, it was not that _all_ bad. But if one is overreacting and the other is too nervous to everything around her, it's kind of hard to do anything to calm them both down… Loke sighed. This sighing happens in a cycle, for example. Lucy will "Encourage" herself, Aries will try to speak but shrinks back to her regular self, and Loke sighs to himself like there's no tomorrow…All Loke wants is the loud noises from the two idiots.

Mirajane didn't smile. Instead…She pouted. She thought this trip will be where romance blooms like a flower in spring. But nothing follows according to her plan. Instead it backfires! All she wanted is to lock Natsu and Lucy together in a room…Well; you know what happens next….

But noooooo! Gray has to leave and Natsu ran away to find him! Mirajane clenched her fists in frustration. She wanted this trip to be something everyone will never forget! Happy ending for everyone!

Especially for Natsu…

Mirajane's anger diminishes. Her backfiring plans disappeared from her mind. She looks at the ground and her mind is blank. Natsu is hated by everyone who heard of him and the only ones who cared for him were Igneel and the unluckies... Even though some people cared for him, he pushed away their feelings and locked himself up. She remembered everyone tried their best to get him out of his shell and she thought they were succeeding. But now Igneel is gone and he's locking himself out of the world again. Mirajane flashbacks to the time when Natsu rescued the white haired girl, she couldn't explain the happiness that she felt back then. Mirajane always thought that her and the other's presences can make Natsu feel like he wasn't lonely. That someone is there for him. But when Gray told her that Natsu felt like they were something to remember his past pain and it hurts even more than being alone…He didn't think they were his nakama.

That hurt…

But still, she wants to change those feelings of pain to something wonderful. Mirajane will find a way for Natsu to find his happiness. She rewrites her plan. If it goes right from now on, Natsu may have a happy ending. Mirajane wants to accomplish that goal. If someone deserved a fairy tale, it should be Natsu.

The wind interrupts everyone's thoughts. Everyone jumped and turned to the double doors. Lucy made an obvious sigh of relief. Mirajane makes a mental note to herself: Maybe there's still a slot open for romance…

Natsu's voice was heard behind the corner. Gray's was heard next. They seem to be yelling at each other which is not surprising.

"How the HELL you're not COLD?!" Natsu shouted as his pink spiky hair came to view of the 4 worried nakama.

"Like I TOLD you! It's because I'm SPECIAL!" Gray said. When they're in full view, Gray was in his boxers while somehow, Natsu is still wearing his so called itchy scarf. Loke changed his mind, he wants the silence again…

"HA! NOT LIKELY! YOU'RE WAAAY BELOW SPECIAL!" Natsu guffawed while jabbing finger at Gray's chest.

"AND WHERE ARE YOU SUPPOSE TO BE DRAGONBREATH!? " Gray shouted, slamming their foreheads as they stared menacingly at each other. Together, they rapidly shouted insults to each other which made the others sweat dropped. But even though they were fighting, Lucy noticed something….

…They had a smile on their faces. They were friendly ones, not I'm-gonna-beat-your-ass-all-the-way-to-where-you-c ame-from smiles. Lucy felt a smile form on her lips. Natsu made up with Gray just like he told her he would…The pink haired teen looked away from his rival and glanced to see the blonde's eyes on him. He gave her a small smile and a quick wink to her before putting his arm around Loke while laughing with each other.

Aries gave herself a small smile and she froze. Her fingers went to her lips, gently touching her smile. This was the first time she felt this happy since after he saved her…She looked where Natsu and Loke were.

Lucy jumped on Aries, scaring the girl out of her mind. Lucy's eyes widened as she felt Aries's trembling body under her hold.

"Oh! I'm sorry, are you okay?!" Lucy exclaimed, her eyes worrying at the cowering ram. Aries trembles stop slowly and she brought her head up a little. She sees Lucy with a nervous smile and kept repeating "Sorry". Aries is confused; she wondered why Lucy-san kept saying sorry. **(You guys know I love irony :P)**

Aries unraveled herself and gave the blonde a confused look but she gave her a small smile to show that she's alright. That's when the white haired beauty slung both her arms around Lucy and Aries.

"Time for girl talk!" Mirajane said adding a wink. Lucy laughed along with the white haired girl while Aries looked shocked. The ram hands clenched tightly together until they hurt. She unconsciously rubbed the back of her neck lightly, Mirajane notices this and gave the maid a genuine smile.

"You can come too Aries!" The model said giving a bright smile to the maid. Aries hesitated for a while and gulped nervously. That was when memories flooded in head.

"S-sure…"

Later…

"NO WAY!" Lucy shouted unbelievably.

They were in Mirajane's guest room. But the way the model had rearranged it, seems like a regular 17 year old teen's room. They sat crisscrossed on the carpeted floor while wearing their pj's. Lucy didn't have any clothing since it was destroyed by the fire but fortunately the white haired girl lends the blonde some of hers. Mirajane was laughing and Aries shifted uncomfortably in the floor.

"Yes way!" Mirajane said, trying to convince Lucy while picking a chip from a bag. Lucy eyed her unbelievably and placed the chip in her mouth, letting the salty flavor melt on her tongue. After, she grasped her smooth legs.

"I don't believe you Mira!" Lucy said with a firm pout. Mirajane giggled and wagged her fingers at the blonde like a mother scolding a child but technically she wasn't scolding. More like persuading.

"I told you! Natsu dyed his hair black once," She repeated. "Because everyone made jokes about his pink hair but even after he dyed it, they made fun of him even more. Loke said he looked like Gray" Mira added with a giggle.

"YOU LIE! IF SOMEONE MADE FUN OF NATSU'S HAIR HE'LL BEAT THEM UP!" Lucy said, making a valid point. Mirajane stood up and placed her hands on her hips.

"I'm telling the honest truth! Would this face lie?" Mirajane asked while lifting her finger to her beautiful, flawless self. Lucy smiled playfully and nodded which made a sarcastic gasp come out from Mirajane.

They started to laugh uncontrollably and they both fell on their backs from all the humor. The only one who didn't laugh was the ram. Aries looked uncomfortable and her eyes were only on her fumbling fingers. Lucy was the first to notice.

"Hey Aries?" The pink haired girl flinched by the sound of her own name. Aries shyly came out of her memories.

"Oops! Sorry if I scared you!" Lucy said. Aries's tense shoulders loosened and she took a deep breath.

"I-It's okay…" she mumbled and this time she gathered all her willpower to not say sorry at the end of her sentence. Lucy tilted her head at her, confused still.

"Really? You don't seem to be having fun." Lucy pointed out and she held her hand toward the pink haired girl. Aries flinched again at this movement which raised the girls' suspicions.

"What? Is it not fun with us?" Mirajane asked with a hint of hurt in her regular cheery, melodic voice. Aries shook her head immediately. Her fidgeting increased its speed. Her hand went to her back and rubbed it again.

"Then what is it then?" Lucy said which sounded like whining. She really wanted to know. Aries started to tremble and gripped her small hands tightly.

"Um…," Aries muttered. Mirajane and Lucy leaned in closer in anticipation. "I-I don't like..." Aries started but wrapped her face with her woolen long sleeve as if it can stop her shivering.

"I don't like sleepovers…" Aries whispered. Lucy and Mirajane looked at each other with relieved expressions.

"Phew! I thought it was something bad!" Lucy said. Mirajane nodded, agreeing with the blonde. But then they heard the sounds of sniffles. They turn back to the Aries and were shocked by what they saw.

Tears are running down the ram's face and she hugged her legs tightly. Her eyes were wide and looked very scared, her teary eyes screamed out fright. The other girls' eyes widened and quickly knelt down to the crying girl.

"Wait! Why are you crying?!" Mirajane said, putting her hands on Aries's sobbing shoulders. Lucy frantically waved her arms around, trying to calm the girl down. "I didn't know what I said but I'm sorry!" Lucy said, freaking out.

Aries trembling stopped slowly. Her tears still fell from her brown eyes. Her lips wavered while Mirajane and Lucy looked concern.

"I-I'm sorry…But I thought I would get over this," Aries whispered. Once again, Lucy looked confused and looked at the model to see her reaction. Mirajane looked at Aries like a worried mother would do to her crying child.

"Get over what?" Mirajane asked calmly and gently, trying not to scare the maid again. Aries whimpered again and took a deep breath. She began to tell her story.

"_Hey Aries!" _

_Aries looked back to the girl who called her name. This Aries had a bright smile that lit up the whole room. It lifted up the spirits of everyone who are near her. Aries's eyes shone with confidence and once she spoke, her words are fluent without a hint of shakiness._

"_Yes Karen-san?" Aries said. __**(A/N: BOOM THE REALIZATION! XD)**_

_The light green haired girl pouted at Aries. She crossed her arms together. Karen had long green hair that covered her right blue eye and wore full make-up like a movie star. To the pink-haired girl, she was gorgeous compared to her. Aries admired this pretty girl._

"_Didn't I tell you to call me Karen-sama?" Karen smirked at Aries. The ram smiled nervously and rubbed the back of her head with her hand._

"_I forgot, Karen-sama" Aries corrected herself. Like Karen's movie star looks, the green haired girl wanted to be an actual star. So she wanted to be __treated__ like an actual star._

_Karen smiled at her wanted honorific. "That's better" Aries was glad that she had pleased the "movie star". Karen slung her smooth arm around the ram. _

"_Hey, I'm having a sleepover party tonight" Karen said. "And I want you to come as well, so…Can you come?" Karen said, making her words sound like eternity. To prove that she wasn't kidding, she held out the invite to Aries. The girl stared at the piece of folded paper like if it was going to move or something. A sleepover? Her role model wanted her to come to her party? She hasn't even hanged out with this star, never less a party invite! She never knew Karen will come to a regular kid like her since the green haired girl had other friends as well. But now when Aries thinks about it, where were Karen-sama's friends? Maybe they're going on a vacation and will be at the sleepover party. And maybe Aries will be friends with them also! _

"_O-Of course, I'll be there" Aries said, trying to hide her excitement. Karen pretty face stretched in a smile._

"_Good…" She said slowly. "The party's tomorrow… See you at 8" With that note, Karen walked professionally out Aries's classroom door, leaving the wonderstruck ram with a wide smile on her face._

_She held onto the invite that held the address of Karen's home on it, tightly with excitement…Making the paper crumble._

_The next day…_

_Aries stood on the doorstep with her hand raised to knock on the door. Karen's home wasn't exactly like she expected… It was almost like a trailer but it was bigger… There were nothing around the "trailer" except of an old road with flickering lamp posts and a few buildings that formed alleys. _

'_Karen-sama's neighborhood looks creepy…' Aries thought. Suddenly she looked at Karen's home's window and sees a blue eyed girl with green hair, peeking straight at her. When that girl realized Aries was looking at her, she quickly closed the drapes. That girl was definitely Karen…_

_She gulped nervously and swallowed down her fear. The door opened before she could knock on it. Before she knew it a hand pulled her in quickly._

_That hand covered her mouth. It was firm and clasped almost like a man. It was a man… Aries's eyes widened with fear as she felt someone's breath on her. The smell of beer flooded her nose. Her scared brown eyes wandered back in forth in the dark. She couldn't see anything but…She heard breathing. Not from one person but from more..._

_The lights turn on which blinded Aries's sights. When her vision cleared, she sees Karen's movie star face. But not only was that, a man with purple hair and a sneer was holding her mouth so she wouldn't speak. Behind them are other burly men, some with scars on their face. They all have a malicious grin on their faces and they looked hungry, like a predator cornering its prey…_

"_Hello Aries" Karen finally said that sounded like an echo. The ram was scared. The man who held her had a menacing face, he had a smirk on his lips and it grinned like a mad man. He scanned Aries's body up and down. When he was finished, he gave a creepy look. The pink haired girl's heart raced when the man did that, she immediately knew what they were going to do to her. The worst part was that the men behind her, had guns strapped to their belts and knives in their cases. _

_Aries's eyes looked at Karen with wide eyes that shout "Help!" But all Karen did was sneer and what shocked Aries was that the sneer looked identical to the burly men. Aries's voice caught and she started to tremble. She knew the man felt her shiver so he held his hand to her mouth harder._

"_This girl is cute…" The purple man finally spoke; again Aries caught the whiff of alcohol. Karen hissed at the man as it was no big deal._

"_She's not as pretty as me!" She said which made Aries look stunned. The comment only made the man smile drunkenly._

"_Not as pretty as you…" He repeated that sounded like a mock. It didn't faze the light green haired girl. Karen shifted her gaze to Aries again, with a big malicious smile on her face. That was the first time that Aries ever saw a movie's star face turned into something horrific…_

"_Aries, do you know what is going to happen now?" Karen said directing her words to the pink haired girl. Aries just looked at her with terrified eyes. Karen smirked and leaned closer and whispered:_

"_Bora here…" She pointed to the man holding her "…kidnap women and sells them as slaves…You're gonna be a trapped for the rest of your crappy life because I lured you here. Didn't you notice some girls that were missing during class a couple days ago?" She said. Aries flashbacked and realized the girls that usually hanged out with Karen like her posse. "Well, I sold them to Bora and no one will ever see them again" She added harshly in her ear and pulled away, Aries gulped. As she did Karen grabbed her head and smashed it to the wall. Pain struck Aries's head and soon enough she felt dizzy._

_Karen made a gesture with her hand and Aries's worst suspicions came true. The men behind Karen walked to the ram while talking out their knives. Aries muffled a scream but she knew no one was going to help her; she was going to be raped…_

_The men started to grab her…_

_Then punched her…_

_Then kicked her…_

_Then ripped her clothes to shreds…_

_Finally they cut her with their knives…_

_I-it hurt._

_Karen laughed at the bleeding girl as one man grabbed her pink hair, to hold her up. The other men's laughter joined in into a chorus of evil guffaws. The purple haired man named Bora grabbed something like a metal rod that was steaming…They were gonna brand her. _

_The metal rod felt like it was coming slowly. It was almost like a train. Once it reaches a stop, a person has to wait until it finally comes to their stop. All Aries had to do is to wait for the final stop… The girl's tears fell from her cheeks when the brander came closer to her forehead. She can already feel her consciousness slipping. Her back hurt from the deep knives cuts. Her bare shoulders are covered with bruises and scratches. Her clear white tears mixed with red from her own blood. _

_She wants to die. She wants to die. She wants to die. She wants to die. She wants to die. She wants to be dead._

"_I-I'm sorry…" Aries whispered as the metal rod came to its last stop. _

_A simple knock was heard._

_Everyone whipped their head to the door. The men all had the same thought; No one was from these parts of the neighborhood, who would come here in the middle of the night?! Bora grimaced and dropped the metal rod on the floor to retrieve the door. _

_Bora intended to open the door a crack so the person wouldn't see the injured girl but before he could, the door slammed open, almost taking out his nose. A man comes in, all dressed up in a suit and tie. Everyone freezes like they were expected some sort of danger. But the man appeared bored, like he didn't walk into a room full with slave traders. He spots the tortured girl in tattered clothes and blood. He frowned greatly._

_The man had pink spiky hair and had his hands in his pockets. He looked very uncomfortable and his lips formed a frown. Suddenly, a new man came in, also with a suit and tie but he looked more comfortable in it than the pink-haired man. That man has orange spiky hair but it looked more like a lion's mane._

_Bora's hands quivered once the orange haired man came in. His eyes looked furious and there was a small amount of fear in there too. The lion man looked at him with the same amount of fury but it also looked like he wanted to kill the purple haired man._

"_Loke, this is the guy we're looking for?" The pink haired man said with no emotion, ignoring the glares from the burly men that had hurt the girl. Loke didn't answer, only his angry eyes gave it away. Natsu sighed and stared at Aries with his strange gold eyes. Suddenly Aries felt her life flashed before her eyes but then it was gone. She sees a slight smile played upon the pink haired man's mouth. Somehow she knew she was going to be saved,_ _it felt reassuring..._

_Loke gripped his fist hard as if to not punch the slave trader. His eyes blaze with anger and he had his hand in his pocket like he was going to take something out._

"_Bora, ex-member of TITAN'S NOSE CORPS. Fired for beating the boss's wife and sold some of his female coworkers to Bosco. Caused the freak chainsaw accident on November 21__st__ X782 and killed everyone in the CELESTIAL CORPS," Loke listed and the anger in his voice rose. "AND the person who killed my friends…" Loke's eyes flared. Aries stared wondrously at that man. _

_Bora smirked again and once again he looked like a madman. He dared to say the words that made Loke explode: "So what?"_

_Loke pulled out the gun that he hid in his pocket. Everything went fast. Everyone grabbed their guns and began to shoot. Smoke have covered everyone's eye sights, someone had dropped a smoke bomb. Probably from the scaredy-cat Bora himself. _

_Aries laid on the floor as she saw bullets flying everywhere. She was bleeding hard now, from the corner of her eye she sees_ _the pink haired man who stood where he was. Every bullet seems to miss him and he gave a sad look to the ground. Next she saw Loke cursed as a bullet grazed his arm. The man was protecting himself with a table found in the trailer. Suddenly the man sense that someone was looking at him, he turned and saw Aries. For the first time, that man locked eyes with the ram and for just a second, the sounds of bullets faded as they stared at each other... Aries's eyes pleaded for help once more. _

_Loke made a risky choice. He ran through the bullets and scooped the tortured girl in his arms, careful to not hurt her wounds and brought her behind the overturned table. His suit and his hands were soaked from her blood but the look on his face told her he didn't care. He draped his outer jacket and covered Aries tattered clothes. But in the ram's mind, with her in his arms, Loke was more vulnerable for bullets…_

_The smoke faded and the men could clearly see their targets. Realizing that their leader had abandoned them, they went in rapid shooting. Aries was scared. No. She was terrified. She wanted to go home and forget this ever happened. She guessed that Loke knew that she was scared since she was trembling._

_The pink haired man touched Loke's shoulder and made a look that said 'I'll handle this'. Loke nodded grimly and slung Aries over his shoulders. He dashed for the door and before they escaped the madness, Aries saw the pink haired man smiled widely that made him seem like a demon. Also with his gold eyes, it made him more devilish. He then pulled out 2 guns from his pockets and started to run toward the bullets. 'Was that man going to kill them?!' Aries thought in her head. She felt dizzy again, maybe from the blood loss. She bit her lip as she clutched Loke's jacket to her skin. She didn't want to be exposed._

"_Don't worry, you're safe," The man said, who answered her thoughts. "Natsu can take of them, and he won't kill them" Aries calmed down but her head still spun in circles. Loke ran into an alley between two buildings. As he was running, Aries can still hear the sounds of gunshots from the trailer. There was one shot that was louder than the rest. The next thing she knew, they were hurtling for the concrete ground. Aries's bloody body was flung over Loke's shock body._

_As she landed, Aries winced out in pain because she landed on the most painful spot she is feeling that moment. Her back… She couldn't move. All of her limbs felt numb. Was it because of the immense blood loss? Either way she can't escape anymore, this was the end for her. Will someone come and finish her? Or she dies from losing too much blood from her wounds? She could barely move her weak head toward Loke who was grunting. What just happened?_

_Loke is gritting his teeth as his grazed arm went to his left leg. It was shot. From someone standing behind them. That person's mouth created a smile that Aries always thought was perfect, hair that was always soft like a spider's silk, and eyes with a pretty ocean blue. Now, that person wasn't any of those things. Not like the person's features changed, but something like a wakeup call alerted danger to Aries. Karen's face looked like it was distorted and her celebrity eyes looked like they belonged to a psychopath. Maybe she is one to begin with. In her hand was a gun that shot Loke. The lion also noticed her and he clutched his bleeding leg. Karen walked slowly toward them with her head tilted and a creepy smile still on her lips. She looked like a crazy zombie because as she walked, it looked like she was dragging her legs toward Aries. _

_Aries is scared. Karen walks slowly and her gun at her side. As she passes Loke, he tried to stop the girl but in a quick motion, Karen shot him in his other leg. Loke yelled as the pain struck him. Aries's fear rose and she clutched the ground hard. Karen is making her way to the frightened ram. Loke tried to get up but all he could do was get his gun. Again, the green haired girl notices this and quickly grabbed Aries's pink locks and directed the gun to the pink haired girl's head._

_Loke hesitated as Karen made a slightly maniac laugh. Is there any humanity left for the green haired girl? Aries's mind is in panic mode, she was going to die now. Fate had left her in this path. A cruel way to die but it least it's going to be over. Aries's mind repeated the unintentional words of: "I'm sorry"._

"_Do you want this girl to die?!" Karen asked that sounded like a yell. She knew the man wouldn't want to kill the ram. Loke didn't say anything but you can see the sweat beaded upon his forehead like if he was going to make an hard decision. Was he going to let Aries die? Before Aries knew it her voice whispered the words in her head._

"_I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry" She whispered. Karen jammed her fist in Aries's windpipe, effectively taking away her voice. But her mind repeated the words. Loke glanced at Aries, just by his eyes Aries knew he wouldn't get her killed._

_A shot was hurt and Aries felt her hair was released. Karen was screaming and grasping the hand that used to be where she held her gun. Her hand was bleeding by whoever shot her. She starts to scream like a banshee as the gun felt to the ground. Loke had his gun outstretched; he was the one who shot the bullet. Loke painfully reloaded his gun and aimed._

_Karen's pained face turned to Aries, her face looked pleading. There were tears in her maniac eyes. She grabbed her bloody hands to reach Aries. But the ram was couldn't move._

"_Y-you wouldn't l-let that man kill me right A-Aries?" Karen said, her voice shaking with fear or craziness, maybe both. "W-we're friends right? C-come on" with that sentence, she held out her hands and all Aries saw was __**blood**__…_

_Aries gulped and her body trembled. Loke pointed the gun toward Karen's head. The ram hesitantly reached for the bloody hands which made Karen smile shakily. But before her hands touched the bloody ones, it unconsciously and slowly retorts back. Aries eyes were blank with fear, not knowing she just did and it was a signal to Loke. The green haired girl looked shocked._

"_I-I'm sorry…" Aries whispered before the bullet blew up Karen's head and the blood splatted onto Aries's trembling knees._

"_I'm sorry," Aries said looking at her bloody knees. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry…" She clutched her pink locks with her red hands and screamed. Loke pulled himself to Aries, stretching his arm out Aries. But the girl flinched and push away from him. His hands were covered with blood like Karen. Her eyes looked like a cornered prey and she clenched her teeth hard together to stop her tears. Loke was shocked and once again she moved away from him until her back was against the brick wall._

"_A-are you going to kill me?" Aries whispered. Loke shook his head gently. _

"_I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry" Aries repeated unconsciously, gripping her head again._

"_For what?" Loke asked. "You don't have to say sorry for everything. Even when something bad happens, you can't control the things that happened. Even if you felt weak or stupid…be glad that you are alive" Loke said to her but some part of his speech was also directed to him. Toward his deceased friends at CELESTIAL CORPS., Aries remembered. Loke gave a small smile like he knew she had figured out._

"_Let it all out…" Loke said as Aries froze. "Let your tears out. Why Kami-sama let humans shed tears? I think it's because to wash away the pain until they all dry out. But" Loke said as he grits his teeth hard. _

"_I won't cry" Loke said. "I won't" He repeated but his voice broke. Aries's tears fell down her cheeks and said:_

"_T-then I'll cry for the both of us…" and so she did._

Lucy hugged Aries before she finished the last sentence of her story. Alongside with the ram, tears fell down her cheeks like a river. Mirajane clasped her hands over her mouth as her tears fell down as well. She never heard Aries's story before. All she knew is that a new girl that Loke and Natsu brought back one day was now an unlucky like them. But everything now connected… How Natsu wouldn't let Aries leave this hotel. If she was brought in the city, who knows what would happen. If she stayed in an isolated hotel surrounded by woods, she wouldn't be scared as much. And the long talks with Loke, those were consoling talks to calm Aries down. The two men were both helping the maid…

Lucy grabbed Aries by her shoulders, carefully not touching the scars on Aries's back when the ram showed them during her story. The blonde couldn't stop crying. Were all the Unluckies' stories that sad? Her story is nothing compared to theirs.

"Y-you know we would do nothing to harm you" Lucy said with a sniffle. "You're our nakama…We will protect you whatever the cost, that's a promise" the blonde smiled with tears still streaming down her face. Lucy held out her pinkie in front of the maid and the model as in a promise. Aries's stared at the entwined fingers and somehow she believed Lucy's words, Aries trusts them. She placed her pinkie onto theirs. The promise was sealed…

**(Well the rest of the chapter is about them crying and holding each other so I'm not gonna bore you with these details. Partly because I'm too lazy to write more XD, moving on!)**

They slept in their arms even though it was about 8. The girls wanted to keep each other safe, according to their promise. Aries's first sleepover was nothing like she expected. No blood, no deaths, no weapons. She felt comfortable but there's still part of her that makes her frightened. However she knew her nakama can take away that fear and turn it into something that blossoms. Like Loke before, she will not cry. Well maybe sometimes…

The door slammed opened and the lights flickered on. Everyone groaned under the bright lights. They sat up tiredly to look at the newcomer. She had a suit of armor, a sword at her waist and long red hair.

"Well I guess you guys had a sleepover party without me?" She said. Mirajane recognized the voice ,while the others are confused, and smiled.

"Erza!"

Erza smiled and sat down and picked a chip. "Now what's going on?"

_End of chapter 9_

**Whoa A LOT OF WORDS IN HERE! I wanted to make this chapter long since I haven't uploaded for a while so SORRY! Mind the grammar mistakes as usual and Review, Favorite and Follow!**


	10. Chapter 10

_Chapter 10_

Erza Scarlet. A pretty 20 year old woman. With long flowing red hair which very beautiful. She had those warm brown eyes that can see right through your soul. What else can make this person better? Oh yeah, she's also in the military.

I know what you're thinking; no way this beautiful person is in the army! She has the looks to be a model like Mirajane! She has the capabilities to be a high top business woman! She has the smile to get any job possible in the world! Why in the world would she join Fiore's military?! That's a question that gorgeous woman refuses to answer…

Lucy's mouth opened in awe as the woman introduced herself. Erza seemed like a nice person, she joined into everyone's conversation as if she was there the whole entire time. The thought dawned to her, a woman joining the army? These surprises seemed never-ending to Lucy. Mirajane and Aries's reactions made Lucy realized that they knew Erza for a long time. For a while, they exchanged the stories of what happened during the past week. About Lucy being an unlucky, Igneel's death, and Aries's sorrowful story. Erza took in the depressing information but she gave Lucy a big smile. Afterward, she welcomed Lucy like she was a customer that just walked into a store. Her smile made Lucy feel warm, almost like Erza was the sun's human form. The red head says that the Unluckies are family to her so the blonde are now her family as well. Right there, Lucy felt happiness in her heart.

Next, the red haired girl told them what had happened to her. She told them that she quit the army and now is searching for a new job which raised Mirajane's perfect eyebrows. Erza didn't tell them why she left and she ignored everyone's confused looks. She pushed the matter aside, almost eagerly like a child refusing to eat vegetables. Moving on, she is currently staying with Natsu until she finds a new occupation.

Lucy wondered why she quickly moved away from the topic of her leaving. Another thought pops in her head, what was Erza's past like? Her mouth moved on her own and the next thing she knew, she had said it. Once the blonde spoke the words in her head, she felt chills on her back before she finished her sentence. Lucy immediately knew she had made a huge mistake.

It made Erza quiet. She had been for a long time. Dodging her forsaken question that she didn't want to hear today or any day, maybe forever... All she did was eat the sour cream and onion chips, one by one, and didn't say anything. She tried to avoid it, Lucy thought. The blonde was curious but she didn't persist on that topic further since Erza was so uncomfortable on it. Lucy suddenly felt that the red haired girl wants to take the words, calling Lucy her family, back. Right there, Lucy didn't feel that happiness anymore.

Mirajane tried to move on to further discussions, noticing their moods. But still there was an awkward tension in the room. The red haired girl was quiet and only murmured her words when she spoke. Lucy can't help but feel regret since it was her question that made the military girl feel down. Erza wouldn't even look up from the bag of chips that she held in her hands.

Lucy's hands fidgeted together as she kept glancing at Erza. The sadness in her made the blonde explode seconds later, Lucy quickly got up from the floor, eyes following her as she rose. Without a word she walked outside and shut the door. Erza immediately felt guilt; she figured out that her mood had affected the blonde. But just retelling her story was a huge burden for her. The only one who she told was Natsu since he was there when it happened. Just it, just Natsu, no one else. Not even Igneel, who was like a second father to her since she never met her real dad, she never told. By just speaking of her past makes her heart clench together in pain as if someone was suffocating it. She swore to herself that she wouldn't tell it again. But she had a lurking feeling that her story will once again be told. Probably to the guilty blonde that left the room…

Lucy couldn't help but blame herself. She quickly walked out the room, obviously making a scene but she didn't want them to see her do something stupid, like cry. But once she got out of the room, the tears wouldn't come out. The cool breeze that came out of nowhere made her face feel good, maybe someone left a window open or something. The lights of the halls are still on, probably some people are still awake. Lucy exhaled in and out a couple of times until she felt stupid doing it since she sounded like an idiot. She retightened her ponytail that kept her blonde locks from covering her face. She looked down the halls to see if anyone was outside. But Lucy realized that it was late at night, maybe 11 or 12, she's too lazy to check. Instead she headed for the hotel's café. All she wants is a nice cup of warm cocoa.

The café was still open but there were only a few people there, they were already drinking the delicious chocolaty drink. The café was extremely beautiful to Lucy. It is outside but it is also inside. Does that make any sense? To explain further, it was almost like a greenhouse. The café is surrounded by a glass dome that is see-through, so people can see the outside at the white fluffy snow. The café wasn't built outside because the hotel is built for a ski resort so it would cold. Inside is warm because there is a built in heater hidden somewhere to warm everyone up. The top of the café is also covered by glass so people can see the starry night if they decided to stay up late like now. The great part of the hotel being in the forests is that the stars are more visible in the sky than in the cities. The café is connected to the hotel so people wouldn't have to trudge back through the snow to get to their rooms. Inside was set up almost like a park. There are wooden picnic tables and the only lights on was the streetlamps that gleamed faintly and the café's store. Partly because the workers didn't want to disturb people's stargazing. Lucy made her way to the store to see a short purple haired girl. She wore a pale green dress that is covered by an apron and she had the nicest eyes. She smiled at Lucy as she cleaned a glass cup with a rag.

"What can I do for you?" She said it softly, almost like a whisper, maybe not to bother the other people there who were staring at the sky. On her apron was a nametag with the inscriptions _"Kinana"_.

"Hot chocolate please Kinana-san" Lucy said with the same whispering voice. Kinana smiled as Lucy said her name and went to make her drink. Lucy stared hungrily at the chocolate while purple haired girl made it. Kinana sprayed on whipped cream and grated some chocolate on top. That made Lucy wants the drink even more. Kinana giggled slightly at Lucy's expression, it made the blonde realize that she was acting childish over a simple drink so Lucy straightens up a little bit, she thinks she may have drooled over it a bit. Lastly, Kinana placed a large marshmallow on top of the grated chocolate and whipped cream. As the purple haired girl gave her the mug filled with the deliciousness, Lucy immediately reached for it and took a sip. The chocolate spread over her tongue and she savored the taste. It was so good! Lucy praised the girl about her delicious hot cocoa which made Kinana give Lucy a smile again.

"You're new right?" She asked softly. Somehow Lucy knew she was talking about being an Unlucky. Lucy cautiously nodded, forgetting the delicious taste of her drink. She looked at the chocolate as it swirled in her cup along with the whipped cream.

"Are you one too Kinana-san?" Lucy asked, releasing her stare on her cup. The purple haired girl smiled mischievously and placed her pointer finger to her lips as if this was their secret. Immediately, Lucy realized that this girl would be a great friend.

Kinana walked out from the counter, took off her apron and flicked a switch. The store's lights closed and the blonde found it strange until Lucy noticed that the people before, were gone. The blonde frowned disappointedly; she wanted to stay a bit more to watch the stars. Kinana notices this and placed her hand on Lucy's shoulders.

"You can stay here a little longer" Kinana says. "There is someone coming later to watch the stars as well. He closes the shop for me so you can leave when he's finished"

Lucy smiled big at the girl. "Thank you!" Lucy says and she wrapped the purple haired girl in a hug. Kinana giggled and patted the blonde's hair lightly. Are all Unluckies this nice? Or was it because of their hardships makes them this way?...Kinana grabbed her coat and gave Lucy one more smile. Then she left, leaving Lucy alone with the stars and the faintly lit streetlamps.

Lucy made her way to a bench and continued to sip her drink lightly. She can name most of the stars in the sky that her passed mom taught her when she was little. Thinking about that memory made her feel sad. The cocoa is not helping then she thought it would. The thought of the deceased appeared in her head.

'Keith' she thought miserably. The dark brown hair, the emerald green eyes, the smile that cheered her up when she's down like right now. Already the beautiful smile disappeared from her disheveled memories. Still she couldn't cry. But some tears fell from her brown eyes. Maybe there still were some tears left. But she felt like something was still wrong with her. When would be the time when she can't shed a single tear anymore? Isn't that harsh?! Does this happen to all the unluckies? That experiencing deaths can't make you cry anymore?!

Natsu suddenly pops in Lucy's head.

He doesn't cry. Lucy never seen him cry before and she doesn't expect him to. Everything that he experienced had dried out his tears like her tears are now. She remembered hearing him say to Gray that he saw his sister get burned to death. Lucy remembered how crazy he sounded when he mentioned it, it's like all those deaths he experienced before are now affecting him. She tried to imagine being in his shoes, being the one to lose a sibling. She closed her eyes to imagine having a little sister being swallowed by flames right in front of her eyes. Her teeth clenched as she saw a little girl reaching out to her and before she could grab the little girl's hand, the girl is completely surrounded by a wall of red and orange. Lucy's heart suddenly hurt and her eyes abruptly opened until she saw the starry sky, that calm her down a little. That pain that she felt right now, would be how Natsu felt back then. But her mind still wanders. What would happen after? Lucy doesn't know what she would do; maybe she would go into a deep depression or worst, suicide. Fear lurks in her mind, did Natsu think of killing himself when his sister died?! And he saw other people's deaths; wouldn't that go over his sane limit? Lucy can't believe that Natsu right now would be fine and can even smile to everyone. And his gold eyes that can stare in people's souls and read your thoughts. The eyes of a wild animal or a predator. Abruptly, those eyes were on her and watched her every movement…The word that pops in her head is:

"Demon…" She murmured.

"Demon?" a gruffly voice appeared out of nowhere. Lucy flinched making her hot chocolate, now cold chocolate, slosh in her cup and on her lap. Lucy whipped her blonde head to see the person.

"Natsu!"

Natsu raised his eyebrows. "So, I'm a demon…?" Lucy flinched again. She shook her head repeatedly even though it was partly true. Natsu stared at her as if he knew she was lying but Lucy continued to sip her cold chocolate. She didn't want to meet his gold eyes.

"Lucy?..." Natsu's voice said like he knew she was keeping something from him. His voice for some reason made her feel lured to them like if he was a magnet. When she slowly turns to him, immediately his eyes went to greet hers. The gold eyes are there. They felt like they can pierce through glass but she felt drawn to him as if his eyes are pulling her in. The demon eyes are winning. They trapped her now, closing in and the next thing she knew her eyes were filled with fear. The fear of becoming like a monster, the fear of bringing despair to others, and the fear of seeing more people dying. Lucy realized that's she's losing. She can't be strong and hold on. She knew she had to let go. Right now. Her fingers are trembling unnoticeably and she felt her teeth biting into her bottom lip. Was she going crazy with fear?…

Natsu pulls his head away.

"What are you doing Lucy?" But his voice didn't sound angry, sarcastic or surprised; it was blank just like their first meeting. The blonde felt like he read her mind by judging the grim face that he had on. He knew she was scared of him. Lucy's hand suddenly stopped trembling as she took in her surroundings as it was a new environment. The blonde's hands felt her forehead softly and tried to remember the things before. She felt herself going crazy…

"You're definitely weird" Natsu said without a single mood in his voice. Lucy knew that if she looked at the man again, she will lose it again. The pink haired man frowned again. The blonde gripped on the handle of the cup, not bothering to take another sip.

"So what are you doing here?" Natsu said as he placed himself right beside Lucy. The blonde looked like if she didn't notice his presence or heard his words. All she did was rubbed the handle of the cup with her thumb in thought.

"Why are you here?" Lucy said quietly, dodging his question.

"I come here every night" He said matter-of-factly, as if Lucy should know this and he seemed oblivious to the fact that Lucy changed the topic. "I come here to see the stars. And I haven't seen you here before" He said quickly as if he wanted to get straight to the point. Lucy's mind cursed, was he the one that closes the shop for Kinana? She had a small feeling that the purple haired girl knew about this.

"So your turn, why are you here?" Natsu asked. Lucy's hand twitched which the pink haired man noticed.

"Same reason you're here" Lucy murmured gently. Natsu's eyebrow rose in disbelief and his face dipped toward her face. Lucy flinches and tried to pull back but the man followed her. He forced her to look at his face. It seemed like him telling her to face her fear even though she's scared towards him.

"You like the stars?" Natsu asked as the blonde tried to avoid those eyes again. Lucy nodded, making her chocolate ripple in her mug. Natsu still didn't look satisfied.

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" Natsu sighed loudly and pulled away. The blonde pouted at the man's idiotic behavior. "Aren't you supposed to be with the other girls right now? Squeal like fan girls, make-overs or something like that" he said placing his hand on his cheek. Lucy froze but she remained quiet. The pink haired man seems to dislike the quietness; as a result he roughly placed his hands onto her shoulders, forcing her to look at him. Lucy is surprised but she reminded herself to not look directly at his eyes but they stared right into her. The gold in his eyes make him devilish and it seem to corner her. He did look like a demon… The exact face on one too.

"Something wrong Lucy?" He said with anger in his voice. The blonde wasn't giving him answers. She kept her mouth shut, her mind flood with unexpected fear as the man spoke roughly at her. The week that he known her, he can read her emotions through her gestures, he knew the blonde was scared. At him…

"Lucy…" The man said softly this time. Lucy eyes widened in fear as his eyes were on her again. The man had a calm face which didn't match the gold tinted eyes that he possessed. Natsu's face frowned as he saw her face trembling. He needed to erase that fright that was written on her face.

He leaned in closer and Lucy didn't know what to expect. Mostly, she didn't expect him to move in a swift motion so his lips were placed onto hers. Her eyes turned blank, into her regular brown eyes. She felt her fear disappearing into confusion.

He let his lips stay there, no intense lip action, no tongue tango, nothing. Natsu didn't do anything but place his lips onto Lucy's. Even though this wasn't much, she doesn't know how to interpret all of this. Did Natsu like her more than a friend? The main question is…Does she like him back? Lucy guessed that the man noticed her confusion so Natsu's lips were softer now, soft enough to feel like a brush on her wet lips. With that note, Natsu pulled away an inch from her face.

Their eyes still locked and Lucy froze. She swore she saw hunger in his eyes but it flashed away as quick as it came. Natsu frowned deeply and she felt his hot breath on her face. He smelled like peppermint. The kind that leaves a spicy aftertaste right after, on your tongue.

"Are you going to answer my questions now?" Natsu said with a growl in his throat. He placed his hands on the side of her face to keep her still. "Or I'm going to do something worse than kissing you" He threatened. The blonde knew he also meant to gather up your courage because more horrible things are coming your way. Lucy gulped as the coolness rushed back to her warm cheeks. She nodded slowly making the man smile, a smile of a monster. But his eyes were different now... They still had the devilish glint in them but wasn't effective than before. Lucy held her ground and she didn't feel scared. It was a good start.

That's when Lucy realized that they were in an awkward position; let's just say a guy can't be on top of a girl like that… She makes a high squeak and pushed Natsu off, making him tumble off the bench. He yelped as he collapsed onto the pavement. When he got back up, he had his hand on the side of his head indicating the place where he fell on. He looked flabbergasted. But Lucy felt too embarrassed, her hands went to feel her red face and for a second her fingers went to her moist lips almost like a reminder of before. Lucy remembered that Natsu said he was testing her with kisses so is he testing her before? Was the test to determine if she was a good friend or something more?

"Why the hell you push me for?!" Natsu asked. Lucy blushed as she felt her lips again. She smelt the fragrance of the spicy candy. Natsu sighed loudly and he sat on the bench beside the blonde. He rubbed his head in quiet while the blonde sat depressed once more. They didn't spoke a word. Well until the pink haired man wanted answers.

"So spill it" Lucy turned to him with a confused look. "Don't be surprised. You know what I meant. Why are you here?"

The blonde knew she won't be keeping secrets from anyone anymore. She picked up the mug which somehow didn't crack, maybe its indestructible or something.

"I wanted hot chocolate" Lucy said bluntly. Natsu stared blankly at her, blinking his eyes a couple of times in disbelief. Then he started laughing, he pounded his hands on the picnic table. Lucy frowned but the grimace faded away when Natsu's laugh stops short.

"Its Erza isn't it?" Lucy's movement froze as Natsu placed his hand on his face, looking at boredly. "I guess that's spot on, isn't that right?" Lucy looked embarrassedly at her hands as Natsu grinned, showing his pointy teeth.

"She's nothing to be afraid of; she may be a beast at fighting and scary sometimes but she can -"

"It's not like that!"Lucy interrupted him as her bangs started to cover her face, shadowing her face. Natsu stopped; his mouth frowning at the corner of his lips. He paused to let her explain.

"I'm not scared of her! I just think…"Lucy said as her voice broke, her fists clenched together while she trembled. "I think I made Erza-san depressed and sad because I said something wrong. Erza-san is sad and it's all because of my mistake. And I learned in my whole worthless life that ALL of my mistakes hurt everyone" Lucy felt her tears come out now. "…She probably hates me now" All Natsu did was watched as her cry, his face showed no awkwardness or pity. It's like he already saw the other unluckies break down like the blonde right now. He probably did.

"Erza isn't depressed…" Natsu finally said as he laid his arms flat on the table. Lucy froze, so did her tears. "The many _painful_ years I known her," He shuddered at the word 'painful'. "She wouldn't be down that easily" He added. Lucy bit her lip lightly as she listened to his words. She wiped her tears with her arm as he continued.

"Erza is a person who will forgive anyone but she won't forgive anyone who hurts her family. If she called you her family, then there's no taking it back" He murmured. "So answer me this, did she call you family?" Lucy's lips quivered as she nodded slowly. Natsu grinned widely.

"Then you got nothing to lose" he says with the same big smile plastered on his face.

"If you go talk to her, you'll get what I mean" He said as he laid his head on the table, cheek upon the wood. Lucy abruptly got up which made Natsu smile. "There you go, happy like you were before" He said with obvious sarcasm. Lucy pouted lightly and crossed her arms.

"Hey, besides what you said to make her "Sad"?" Natsu asked adding quotations on "Sad". Lucy frowned at him.

"I asked about her past" If the world wasn't so obvious, Lucy swore she never seen the man act this way. Her words had triggered something. For example, Natsu flinched and his body started to shudder. Lucy's head tilted to look at him. When she saw his face, he was sweating bullets, legit they were the size of bullets. His mouth gaped open and his eyes wide. Lucy was afraid that Natsu was going to take back all the words he said about Erza being able to forgive her.

"I-I-I can't believe that she didn't hurt you!" Natsu stuttered as more sweat dripped from his face, Lucy is confused. "When I asked, she almost killed me!" The pink haired man looked wondrously at Lucy. Once again…She's confused.

"She must really like you!" Natsu exclaimed with wonder. Her confusion faded away as the blonde's head processed his words _(A/N Lucy is not a dumb blonde thank you very much, I don't believe in the idea of 'Dumb blondes', who created that idea in the first place?! So stereotypical! Excuse my anger please)_ Lucy's mouth slowly formed a smile and it turned into a laugh.

Natsu pouted but he later grinned as if the blonde's smile was contagious. Soon enough they both caught in fits of laughter. Lucy wiped the remaining tears left her eyes; no they weren't from crying from sadness but from happiness. Unluckies can be fun; Lucy wondered why people didn't like them.

Because they kill people…

That made her shut up. Lucy's laughter cut short but she somehow made it into a cough. She didn't want Natsu to question her again. Sorry, but even though that Natsu lectured her to be honest, unfortunately this thought needs to be locked up. Natsu's didn't ask about her sudden cough but she saw in his eyes that he knew. But either way, he said nothing and Lucy thanked him for that. The blonde placed the mug onto the table and twisted it around with her fingers.

"So what are you still here for? Go find Erza" Natsu said quietly ordered. Lucy looked at him astonished. She nodded slowly and rose to her feet. Natsu smirked but his eyes weren't sarcastic anymore.

"Before I leave Natsu…" Lucy mumbled, her back facing him. Natsu raised an eyebrow but made a grunt for her to continue.

"…When will you tell me about your story?"

Natsu froze and Lucy immediately knew that he wouldn't answer. Lucy gave a forced laugh.

"Yeah, I know what I said was stupid. Just forget about it" Lucy said glancing back slightly to give the man one last smile. She continued walking.

"Someday…" The pink haired man said in a whisper that was barely heard in Lucy's ears. But that was enough. Lucy gave one big smile and she felt one tear stream from her face. She won't be scared anymore. She can already feel confidence build up in her worthless heart.

With that happiness in her heart she ran out after the man's words. But she was too oblivious to the fact of leaving the man with the hollow and loneliness eyes by himself in the darkened café. He just sat there, looking at his hands while one streetlamp started to flicker on and off.

The pink haired successor was deep in thought. His hands didn't move as he stared at them. He felt something was near him so Natsu looked to his side to found the cup that the blonde once held. His hand reached and grabbed it. He twisted it around in his palm, almost like inspecting it. His frown lit into the smile but his eyes still blank with no emotion.

"What a strange girl…" He murmured as the streetlamp flickered out until it was full darkness.

Lucy stopped running right after she left the café. She wasn't sure if the girls were sleeping or not since it was like 1 in the morning. Only 6 more hours to sleep. Wow that's going to be harsh on her tomorrow. Lucy sighed lightly and walked to Mirajane's room. The lights were getting dimmer; maybe the hotel is turning their lights off or something. When she reached her final destination, she found a girl with crossed arms and red hair waiting for her. The girl turned to her with a serious look in her face. The blonde was surprised when that solemn face turned into a smile.

"Welcome back Lucy" Erza said lightly.

_End of chapter 10_

**I have no words for this but thank god I finished this! ENJOY!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Omigod, I'm so sorry! I haven't been updating for a while since I have too much homework. Legit! I'm so sorry! Please forgive me! **

_Chapter 11_

Lucy was grateful.

The red head didn't try to interrogate the blonde. No scolding, no remarks. Nothing to say that can be angry at her which the blonde was relieved, but she didn't mention about before either which made Lucy feel that pit of guilt again. Erza nudged her head slightly to the door, indicating for her to get in. Lucy glanced at the red haired woman, wearily, as she opened the door with a creak. Some faintly light leaked into the room, lighting the room slightly and good enough to not wake the sleeping girls.

The room looked exactly how Lucy left it. Small bright colored pillows littered the ground. The chip bags that used to be on the floor were inside a waste basket right beside the white haired model's dresser. Mirajane had her white head on some pillows as she slept up straight, her back was on the side of her bed and her head leaned slightly to the side. Aries was the opposite. The ram slept, laid on the floor with her mouth opened slightly. The blonde was glad that Aries's sleepover was not like the first. The two girls had a dreamy like expression on their face as if they're having a peaceful slumber.

Erza walked over to them, making almost no noise in her footsteps. She took 2 thin blankets that were folded neatly on the edge of the bed. She draped a pale blue blanket over the model and gave the ram a light yellow one. As she tucked Aries in her blanket, Lucy noticed that Erza had a motherly complexion like Mirajane. Erza's lips made a small smile tucked some of the pink haired ram's hair from her face. She gently picked the ram up a little and placed her on the left side of Mirajane. Aries's head landed on the model's shoulder while the white haired girl placed hers on Aries's. Erza tucked both their blankets until they were comfy and warm.

Natsu was right; the red head really cares for her nakama…

"When are you going to move away from the door way, Lucy?" Erza spoke softly as she glanced up from the sleeping girls. Lucy flinched slightly and looked to the side, not meeting Erza's eyes, in embarrassment. Lucy rubbed the side of her arm and her face lit in a light blush. When the blonde finally looked back at the red head, Erza gave her a genuine smile.

"Please Lucy," Erza said in almost of the whisper. Lucy's lips quivered unconsciously, her eyes were getting foggy at the red head's kind words. She can't bear to cry right there! The red haired woman walked quietly and gave a motherly stare. Lucy's legs moved on her own, as warm feelings of her past mother appeared in her head.

"That's better" Erza said as she closed the wooden door. The hall's faint light disappeared and only the luminous moon's glare filled the room. Mirajane's and Aries's soft breathing was heard as Erza sat on the other side of the white haired model. She grabbed a pink puffy blanket and wrapped it over her. She looked at the blonde with her brown eyes.

"Sit beside me Lucy" Erza said. It didn't sound like a command but instead, a warm gesture. The blonde hesitantly placed herself next to the red head. Erza pulled some of her blanket to cover Lucy. The cloth was soft and warm. Lucy snuggled in the pink fabric as Erza gave the blonde another smile. The red haired girl's hand patted her shoulder as if to say 'lay' on my shoulder. Lucy slowly followed the girl's command. Erza spoke a final time.

"Sleep…"

Almost immediately, she did.

…

"Lucy!"

The blonde groaned. It felt like only a second since she had closed her eyes. But as she opened her eyelids tiredly, the sunlight blinded her with all its power that simply burned her brown orbs. But that wasn't how she completely woke up. A pair of worried hands shook her by her shoulders rapidly which made her head bob furiously back and forth.

"I'm awake, I'm awake!" Lucy cried out to stop the shaking and head spinning. The person let go of her shoulders which unfortunately kept Lucy's balance to stay up. So the blonde fell backward, fortunately her head landing on a pillow. She groaned again, she opened her eyes and looked at the person who shook her endlessly only to see Mirajane with wide blue eyes. Lucy finally got a clear view of the room: Blankets of the previous night were folded neatly on the bed but with the pink one still applied to her lap, also the room looked so much cleaner; the trash had been taken out and the everything was neat and organized, and the small pillows were all in one side where the blonde had landed on. The door was wide open and Lucy can see maids and workers running up and down the hallways, shouting something. What was going on?!

"Mira-san?" Lucy muttered, her eyebrows creasing as she returned her gaze back to the white haired girl. The model's lip trembled.

"We can't find Natsu…" Once the model had said this, Lucy felt her senses turned on like a switch. She soon felt the same emotion that Mirajane was feeling at that moment. But the only thing Lucy could say was:

"Eh?" Mira's expression is what made Lucy worried the most. The blonde quickly got up to her feet and grabbed Mirajane's arm, the white haired girl picking up what she was doing and started to follow, together they rushed outside to the commotion.

There were more workers in this hotel than Lucy thought. There was a huge crowd of them so that they couldn't even get through. As they struggled to push into the massive amount of people, they could hear some mumbles the workers said. Such as 'where is that damn boy?' or other curses. Did they all care about Natsu that much? Wait no; these comments weren't genuine at all. Their voices showed worriedness but it wasn't toward the missing boy. Oh, that's right… he is going to be the new leader of DRAGNEEL CORPS. Of course they would be looking for him, since there would be no one else to be in charge if the pink haired man was considered missing. Lucy felt herself frown when thinking this. They didn't care about Natsu's wellbeing at all; they were going to lose their jobs if they couldn't find him. When they ran, it felt like they were alone with faceless people who rush by. Mirajane tightened her fingers in the blonde's hold. Lucy looked back to see the model's grim face. That's when Lucy knew she was thinking the same thing.

The only one who truly understands Natsu was the unluckies…

Lucy picked up her pace. Mirajane stumbled a little in the blonde's quick walk but Lucy can't stand those blankness faces anymore. Their voices, their missing faces, themselves made Lucy hate them even more. This moment reminded her something that she didn't even want to remember. All Lucy wanted to do right now is crawl up into a ball and scream. The blonde knew she would do exactly but that was until she saw someone that didn't have a missing face. That person has short purple hair and wore a light green dress.

"Kinana-san!" Lucy shouted, trying to get the purple's haired girl attention. She and Mirajane rushed to the café worker, pushing some workers and maids but Lucy barely cared. She needed to get to the person who actually cares for the pink haired man.

Kinana finally notices them and she greeted them with a sad smile. As they got there, Mirajane was out of breath. The blonde felt guilty, maybe her fast pace had made Mirajane tired. Kinana's expression asked the nonverbal question that everyone was wondering. Lucy shook her head lightly which made the purpled haired girl look like she was going to cry. When the model finally could breathe normally, she walked over to Kinana and draped her arms around the café worker. Suddenly, Lucy felt her mind shout to her. Something was telling the blonde something but she didn't know what. She looked at Kinana again. Kinana. Works. Café. Natsu. Yesterday. Was he there?! Lucy caught her breath and she slowly untensed. The only thing that pops in her head was 'That idiot…'

The blonde smiled lightly which made the model and worker looked at Lucy with confused expressions. The blonde made a slight chuckle and made a 'one sec' gesture with her hand. And with that note she headed to the café.

She pushed opened the glass doors. No one was in here. Probably of afterhours but it still looked barren. Maybe Natsu wasn't here… She walked around the pavement roads and looked around. The only lead she has to find the pink haired man was that the café' should be closed. She remembered that Natsu told her that he had to close up for Kinana after her shift is over. He must be here then. Lucy sighed deeply, no one was here.

*Thump*

Lucy flinched and her head whipped back and forth. There was definitely a person there. There is a 99.9% chance that it was the missing teen. Lucy swore if she sees him again she would give him an beating that he'll never forget. She walked around the supposedly fake tree but realistic pointy needles, she felt a sudden chill. Before she turns right of the spiky tree, a dark shadow flashed before her eyes and her blonde hair waved at the slight breeze. She smells something nostalgic but nothing that she can think of. Her shocked brown eyes slowly returned back to normal. What had happened? All she can predict is that someone except for her was here…but then suddenly left?

She forced her legs to move and to finish going around the tree. As she did, she sees a man lying on his back on a wooden picnic table. His mouth opened wide and his arms slung on the edge of the table. From the looks of it, it looked like he was like that for a while, judging by the puddle of drool on the table. Totally Natsu…Lucy suddenly froze in her steps as she realized something. That shadow of someone or _something_ came out from the direction where Natsu is sleeping…Was the strange shadow with Natsu?

Lucy walked over to the pink haired man and shook his shoulder lightly. Natsu's mouth twitched slightly and his eyes blinked groggily. He groaned loudly and turns onto his side, away from the blonde.

"5 more minutes…" He mumbled as he readjusted his position to make himself more comfortable. Lucy felt a little vein pop up on her forehead. Despite the thing that happened before, this guy had some explaining to do. Does he know that people are looking their asses off for this man!? Time for her promise to be fulfilled…

"Lucy kick!" And with that note, her bare foot landed directed at the middle of the man's back. The force of the kick was immeasurable and it was just enough to shock the pink haired man and enough to push him off the table. He yelped as he fell and judging by the noise when his body can in contact with the concrete, Lucy can tell that was enough to wake him up. As he pulled himself up with the help of the picnic table, he gave Lucy the most flabbergasted look on his face. Just the expression Lucy wanted.

"Oopsie" The blonde said casually and shrugged her shoulders. Natsu glared at her with all his might. She felt his gold eyes burn with such intensity like the sun.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" He shouts as he pointed to the side of head. Maybe he was pointing to the place where he fell or he just over exaggerating. Either way the blonde didn't care. Lucy glared at him as well.

"I should be saying the same thing!" Lucy says. Natsu gave a confused look to the blonde, his pink eyebrows scrunched up together.

"What?"

Lucy rolled her brown eyes. She gave a loud sigh as if to say what an idiot.

"Everyone was looking for you! You just disappeared out of nowhere and Mirajane is worried!" Lucy explained as she saw his face contorted into realization.

"Wait a minute," He says. His eyebrows furrowed in concentration. His mouth opens as if he was going to say something important. His expression was serious as he lifted his head, his eyes meets Lucy. The blonde had a feeling that Natsu was meant whatever he was going to say. Maybe something that meaningful or genuine.

Boy was she wrong…

His expression immediately changed and his hand scratched the back of his neck. His eyes were in shock.

"I'm not in my room?" He sounded so surprised, Lucy thought he was kidding. But his face and gestures says it all. That Natsu Dragneel is big dud… The pink haired man quickly got to his feet. He wore exactly the same clothes as he did before, a maroon colored hoodie and blue jeans. That had confirmed Lucy's expectations. The idiot had slept here overnight; he didn't even move his butt to get to his room! What kind of person would do that?!

Lucy huffs but her anger disappears as she reminisced the events before.

"Ne Natsu?" The blonde said trying to get the man's attention. "Did you felt someone or something, touch or say anything when you were asleep?"

The man gave her confused look.

"You touched me?"

"Hell no!" Lucy denied. "Something just passed me on my way here…" Natsu's eyebrows scrunched up in thought of his sleep before.

"I didn't hear anything…But I think someone touched my hand…" Natsu said. So it was a person…

"It felt cold…" He muttered lightly. Lucy concentrated over the new evidence for a while. Maybe for a minute or so. Suddenly, Natsu poked her cheek lightly.

"You have a weird look on your face" He says. That earned him a big slap on the side of his face.

"Y-you idiot! Don't go around and call a person's face weird! And besides aren't you suppose to clear up the mast confusion outside?!" Lucy said as his eyes widen as he processed the realization. Natsu got up from his feet and patted Lucy's shoulder before he leaned down to give the blonde a sweet kiss on her lips. That totally took her guard off. He backs away a little until she sees his gold eyes.

"Thanks for reminding me, buddy" Natsu says, he smiles and then he ruffled her blonde hair as he made his way to the exit of the café. Lucy stares into blankness. She was utterly shocked at what Natsu had done. And again the blonde is confused. Was that a kiss of gratitude, love or friendship?! He did say "buddy"…But somehow Lucy felt like that word haunts her.

The blonde finally walks out of the café. And finally getting out of the weird trance that Natsu had put on her from when he kissed her. There was no running or screaming servants anymore. Just a quiet hallway with a few tourists talking, just it... Had Natsu had already revealed himself?

She walked back to the room to get dressed. She realized that she have been running around in pink heart cruxed pj's. She brushed her teeth, combed her hair and applied on her clothes for the day. A long sleeve underneath a thin light blue jacket, some well fit jeans to show some of her curves, and dark brown boots. The last thing she did was tying some of blonde locks on the side of her head with a blue ribbon. She looked satisfied as she looked at herself at her reflection. Suddenly Lucy's stomach growls, she groans as she rubs her hungry stomach. That's right, it was time for breakfast…She slowly makes her way out of the room and wanders around till she finds a well-lit room packed with people and with different good smelling fragrances. Inside there was a long table filled with bagels, cream cheeses, jams, eggs, bacon, and other delicacies. Lucy can almost feel the drool come out of her mouth.

"L-Lucy-san! Over here!" a timid voice shouted to her. In that direction, a pink haired girl who looked like a ram sat in one of the mahogany tables covered with silk linen. There was also a red haired girl who ate her breakfast slowly, a white haired beauty wagging her finger at a dark blue haired man who was eating an snow cone for breakfast, and a tannish haired man who turned his ring on his left hand. The girl who said the blonde's name, Aries, shyly sat back down as Lucy walked over. She sat in between Mirajane and Erza and faced Gray, Loke and Aries. The red head gave her a polite nod but she had a distant look on her face. Mirajane smiled like she usually does but she looked weary and tired. Aries and Loke were in a chat like the blonde always sees them. She can see that Aries's expression lights up when she speaks with the lion. Gray ignored Mirajane's scolds and continued dipping his spoon in his ice. Gray gave Lucy a solemn nod and looked at the door from where the blonde came from. He was looking for Natsu.

"Lucy, you must be hungry" Mirajane says. Lucy nods realizing how hungry she really is. The blonde reached for the pitcher of orange juice simultaneously with Erza. Lucy's hand brushed slightly against the girl's and she retorts back quickly. Lucy looked at Erza with shocked eyes. The red haired girl quickly retreats her hand and applied them to her lap. The blonde slowly recovers but the Erza's hands were still in her mind. They were cold… She gives one more look at the army woman only to see her pour another glass of orange juice as if it didn't faze her at all.

On the other side of Lucy, Mirajane folds her hands onto the table and rubs her thumbs together lightly. Lucy took a bite of the pancakes that were placed by a servant. The girl had never seen the model like this before. Today, the white haired girl didn't smile as much but then that's when Lucy noticed Gray's abrupt change of his behavior as well. Just like Mirajane, they're both silent, even Loke and Aries who were chatting away a minute ago, are now quiet as a mouse. What was going on? Her answer walked straight from the door. And almost immediately she sees the 5 unluckies' heads lift up. Lucy's head follows.

4 burly men, all wearing suits and each carried walky-talkies in their pockets or wore an earpiece. They surrounded a blanked face man, also wearing a suit but this man looked frozen. He was almost like a walking ice sculpture, a sculpture that can't not blink, turn, or even speak. When Lucy looked at the man, his composure was well-formed and straight but she can see his gold eyes trembling…

"Natsu…" Lucy mumbled as she sat at the edge of her seat. Guests who were also eating breakfast there gawked at the man in wonderstruck. But only in a few seconds, there were gasps then shrieks of fear as they realized who the man was, they backed away, grabbed their children and quickly rushed out the room leaving their half-eaten meals on the tables. The left-over people, the unluckies and the 4 men, can hear the sound of Gray's grinding teeth and Loke's sudden punch to the wooden table. The dark haired man started cursing loudly while Loke kicked the long table with a loud bang. Natsu finally turns his frozen head; his eyes still in slits, the way Lucy had seen him with, and shook his head to the 2 men firmly, his hand held up as if to say a silent "stop". Gray gives him a shocked look and grimaced. Loke looked wondrous at Natsu's action but he bit his lip hard. Aries's hands went up to her ears and she crouched down with small tears in the corners of her eyes. Mirajane went to calm the small ram with soothing words. The only calm one was Erza who sat quietly and her eyes were on Natsu's still figure as if she was waiting for orders.

"You're leaving aren't you Natsu?" Erza mutters making the pink haired man flinch. Lucy bit her bottom lip, so that's the cause of Natsu's sudden change of demeanor. Lucy clutched the side of table tightly as she sees Natsu's head nod. Natsu is leaving. He's going somewhere. Without them. His nakama. Him. Only him.

The pink haired man gives them a smile. A forced smile… He held out his hands to them with the fake smile still plastered on his face. And Lucy hated him for that.

"You guys know me better than I expected" Natsu says as he motioned the 4 men outside, this matter was private between him and his nakama... The 4 men seemed eager to leave, 'So they _were_ scared of Natsu' Lucy thought as the door slammed shut. Aries wrapped her arms around her head, her eyes dilated back and forth. And Lucy didn't know what she felt but all she knows is that she is hollow… Mirajane finally lets her willpower slip and she felt small tear streaks on her face. Well, Erza… she remained silent, very silent.

"Natsu," Gray starts. "Why are you going?" He asks with a strained voice as the men left them alone.

"Well it has been a long time since I been home-"

"Cut that crap out!" the dark haired man interrupts, his hands are curled into fists as if he would punch the man.

"You hate going back to your hometown!" Loke joins in waving his hands in front of him, making a valid argument point.

"WHY ARE YOU LEAVING!?" The dark haired man continues while slams his fists on the table. Loke glared daggers at the still pink haired man.

"THAT'S WHERE YOUR SISTER DIED! DO YOU WANT TO GO OVER THAT PAIN AGAIN?!" The tannish haired man screamed. Natsu's fake smile slowly slips from his mouth. But instead of his usual blank serious expression, his eyes screamed out desperation. His gold eyes wavered and trembled. His lips quivered making his speech distorted.

"THEN WHAT I'M I SUPPOSED TO DO?!" his voice turns into a shout. His voice was shaky as if he has been crying.

"TELL ME, HOW CAN I GET OUT OF THIS MESS?! WHAT CAN I DO TO STAY?!"

"YOU FIGHT" Gray shouts back, adding a spark to the flame. "YOU FIGHT FOR YOUR FREEDOM!"

"AND LOOK WHERE FIGHTING LEADS TO?" Natsu says. "FIGHTING MEANS DEATHS OF LOVE ONES, SADNESS AND LONELINESS! SEE? WE'RE FIGHTING RIGHT NOW AND DOES IT CHANGE ANYTHING?!"

"THEN DO YOU THINK LEAVING HERE WOULD DO ANY GOOD? IT WILL CAUSE EVEN MORE PROBLEMS THAN BEFORE! WHAT DO YOU BENEFIT FROM GOING?"

"YOUR SAFETY!"

Gray's eyes widen. His voice went slack and failed him. Aries uncovered her ears and Mirajane's tears stopped. Lucy glanced to the red haired girl and saw Erza clenching her teeth and gripping the table hard.

"YOU GET IT NOW? I'M GOING TO MY WORST HATED PLACE TO HELP YOU GUYS!" Natsu cries out, slamming his fists on the table as well, shaking the silverware. The pink haired man gives a loud sigh as if to calm himself down.

"To keep you guys' safe…" Natsu's gold eyes met theirs. "…I would have to sacrifice whatever I can because for 18 years, I haven't saved anyone…" his voice breaks in the end. The word that stood out the most from Natsu's speech was "saved". He didn't say 'helped' or 'assist', but judging by the intensity of his gold eyes, he was speaking the truth.

"Trust me; I won't let anyone hurt my nakama" Natsu smiles, this time it was a real one. "The only person who dies will be me" The pink haired man says, taking on his father's past words. There was a knock at the door which he glanced slightly behind and he knew his time was up. Natsu walked up to Aries and patted her fluffy hair and placed his pointer finger onto his smile. Aries immediately quieted down but small tears still leaked from her brown eyes. He grabbed Loke's hand and placed it on Aries as if to tell the tannish haired man to take care of the ram. Natsu then walked up to the dark haired man and punched him in the stomach. Gray shocked by the sudden hit but he realized that the punch didn't hurt, while his head was beside Natsu's, the pink haired man muttered a few quiet words only Gray can hear. After Natsu pulled back his fist and grinned, making the dark haired man looked to the ground. Next, he went to the white haired beauty and gave her hug to stop her crying. The model hugged him back until he had to release himself away from her grasp. Lucy noticed that he also spoke a few unheard words into Mirajane's ear. He walks slowly to the red haired girl who hasn't said or move at all during Natsu's speech. Natsu holds out his hand to her, Erza looked at it but her arms didn't move. Natsu's arm drooped down as his strange invitation was rejected. He finally walks to the blonde and placed one hand onto her shoulder. He pulled her forward until their foreheads bumped together. As she stared at his closed eyes, waiting for the gold tint that she may have never see again, Natsu's eyes opened. Revealing the sadness in them and what he said next had made her heart ache.

"Thank you…"

His hands slip away from Lucy while the blonde had a gut feeling that she didn't want to let go. She doesn't want to leave him… Without another word, he leaves the room, not giving one more glance to his fellow nakama. But before he does, he gives a nod to Erza as if he was giving her permission as the leader of the unluckies. Erza doesn't nod back to make an affirmation but Natsu grinned anyway despite her non-reply.

When Natsu disappears, not giving the unluckies a chance to recover, Erza quickly gets up and leaves the room as well, but from the opposite of where Natsu exited. Lucy looked down on her lap, Erza may be a strong woman but everyone has the feeling of sadness even though their hearts are made of steel. Gray cursed loudly again and he too left the room but slamming the door loudly. Loke had to carry Aries back to her room because she couldn't stop crying but she made no sound of wailing. Mirajane quickly ran after them, her tears leaving her as well.

But Lucy stayed.

She can't believe she didn't do anything. In her head, it repeated: You should've stopped him. You could've stopped him. You had a chance. And you didn't take it. YOU HAD A CHANCE BUT YOU DIDN'T TAKE IT! Lucy felt her heart clenched together and it felt like she couldn't breathe. Why does she feel this way? The confused feelings when Natsu kisses her, the beating of her heart when Natsu smiles and the pain in her heart when he's not with her. What are these feelings that she feels right now? Her mind spoke it nonverbally before she said it aloud.

"Love…"

Yes, the blonde, who knows how long, been hung up over her deceased boyfriend, had found someone new. Not only that, he's an unlucky. A hated man. A death bringer…

Lucy wrapped her arms around her tightly. This can't be right. She can't possibly be in love with this man. Fushima's, the green haired boy who sat in front of her during the day where everything had started, words had left an imprint on her mind. "She's going for the dead boy…"*_ (I'm gonna use an asterisk to show more info [look at the end of the chapter to figure out more])_.

'It's not true' her old self would say and deny…

… But that was back then.

This is right now, current, at this moment of time. Natsu's right. She had to let go of her past... She watched as the last and final image of her old boyfriend, Keith who smiled in an open field, nods to her as if he accepts her newfound feelings. Finally the silhouette of her first boyfriend walks away and disappears into nothing. The fire shadow** appears in her head. The last dying flame had come to an end… Forever laid in the ashes of its friends.

Guilt is what replaced the sadness in her heart in that moment. Regret as well. These feelings occured because she had released her hold on the love of her life from her grasps even though she had a chance to stop him. She doesn't have the right to live…

Lucy's legs moved on her own. She walked around aimlessly, bumping into ceramics, tables, and walls. Nothing can fill up this hollowness inside of her. She continued to wander around into a room. She slams the door open to see that she's not alone.

There in that room, stood the strong brave Erza Scarlet, with a knife blade right about to slice open her throat into a red smile.

Before Lucy gives away her useless life, she wanted to save another's. With that thought, she tackled the red head.

_End of chapter 11_

**Below are basically recaps…**

***=In chapter 1 of "the unluckies" (I forgot to mention that I improved chapter 1 a few months ago, so if you read this story when it was first created since chapter 1, then you haven't read the new one) Fushima's voice echoes throughout the bus, those words, to Lucy; Death boy AKA Natsu.**

****=In chapter 2 (also added a few months ago) there was a shadow created by the campfire, Natsu and Lucy in the resting place. The fire destroyed the shadow's friends and so the shadow couldn't go on…**

**God thank you guys for waiting so patiently for this chapter. I was kind of busy but I tried to finish this as soon as possible. Thank you for reviewing, favoring and following my story. I'm very grateful. So please look forward for the next chapter of "The Unluckies" and if you have spare time, read my other story "An arrow through the heart". Once again thank you very much.**


	12. Chapter 12

**SORRY MY FELLOW READERS! My laptop had somehow crashed and I need to repair it somewhere this week. I am now working on this chapter of "The Unluckies" on my mom's computer. I'm very sorry for the inconvenience.**

_Chapter 12_

"Why did you help me?"

Lucy can hear the anger in Erza's words. But it was also shaky and hollow. Lucy looked up from her folded arms to stare at the angry woman. She watched as Erza glare at her from a corner, with duct tape wrapped repeatedly over her firm hands behind her back, to bind her, and her deep brown eyes burn with intensity. The blonde didn't answer Erza's question. For she, is trying to figure why a perfect role model and successful soldier of the military would try to take her life. The girl in the corner sees the blonde's confusion and immediately looks ashamed. Her brown eyes locked on the blade that a few minutes ago, was about to slice her throat.

"Why?" Lucy asks.

Erza knew that was coming. She didn't even have to bother lifting her head to the blonde. She shrinks down further into the corner of the room, without giving a single look to Lucy. Erza knows that nobody would understand her pain. Like everybody does, she knows the blonde would try to pry out her past and would stop at nothing until Erza says it. The red-haired girl bit her lip as if to keep her mouth shut from revealing. She waits for Lucy to ask about the reason why tried to commit suicide or why did she resigned from the army or why she joined in the first place. She can hear Lucy sliding down from the high chair that she had sat on and moved her way toward her. The red-head anticipates for the question that had caused her so much suffering. But Erza only felt a hand touch her bare shoulder lightly. The red-head jumped up slightly at the sudden touch.

"You're freezing cold… Do you a fever or something?" Lucy murmurs. She placed her hand on Erza's forehead and then touching her own. Erza widened her eyes as the blonde did that.

"Why are you being nice to me?" Erza says, almost in a whisper.

Lucy looks at her, surprised. "I'm your friend aren't I?" Erza hesitated and slowly nodded.

"Clearly, you're disturbed by something. And judging by your expression, you probably don't want to talk about it. But when you're ready, I'll be here to listen. That's what friends are for right?" Lucy smiled widely. Erza felt her breathing stop. The blonde's words had moved her. Nobody had ever said these things to her before. She gripped her hands tightly and took a huge sigh.

"If…If you have some time, I can tell you now" Erza mumbles. Lucy's brown eyes widened and she nodded eagerly. Again, the red-haired girl took a big breath and slowly began to tell her long story.

"_You have beautiful red hair"_

_Erza flinched as the blue haired boy with a tattoo underneath his right eye touched a strand of her hair. She blushed slightly at her desk as he did. She is a freshman college student at Rosemary University. She was putting back her books into her satchel to get to the next class when the man walked up to her._

"_Um thank you" Erza says, she moves away from him, shyly._

_Her movement didn't seem to offend or disturb the man in any way. "It almost looks like the color scarlet. Is that why your last name is Scarlet?" The blue haired man asked astonished._

"_The church where I came from, gave me that name because of that reason. I don't know what my real one is. Sorry to disappoint you Jellal-kun" Erza replied sadly, she averted her eyes away from the man._

_Jellal's blue eyebrows furrowed at her answer. "I see…" He watched silently as Erza pack her books into her bag and rose up from her seat of the huge auditorium. Almost everyone had left the room to get to their other classes but there were a few that stayed behind. Erza moved away from the blue haired man and she made her way up the long stairs._

"_Erza!" Jellal shouts. Erza froze in her tracks and reluctantly looks back, turning her head slightly. Now they were the only ones in the room._

"_Yes, Jellal-kun?" the red-haired girl says._

_Jellal shook his head and he outstretched his hand to her. "It's Jellal Fernandez, not Jellal-kun. Nice to meet you Erza Scarlet" His brown eyes twinkled as they met Erza's. The girl froze and stared at the man in wonder. She slowly walked down the steps until she was face to face with the man, his hand still stretched right in front of her. She raised one of her hands hesitantly. Her eyes never left the man's friendly ones. _

"_Nice to meet you, Jellal Fernandez, I'm Erza" With that, she took the blue haired man's hand._

_They were warm._

_2 years later._

"_Erza, get up," Jellal says eagerly, but his own voice hollow at the treacherous sight. "We need to get safer grounds, it's not safe" _

_Erza was on her knees at the destroyed rubble of the Mikazuchi Church. Silent tears fell from her eyes as the dark charcoal of her previous home stood before her. She sees a dark object not so far away from her that horribly resembles an arm. _

"_This can't be happening. They have to be safe" Jellal listens to Erza's mumblings sadly. He knew they can't be saved. Specs of grime and dirt layered upon their faces and clothing. This war had been tough on everybody. It all happened all out of the blue. One second, they were all in class of the University, the next thing they knew, soldiers ran into the room and told everyone to put their arms behind their backs and to stay down. They were all escorted to the nearest safe house and that's when they heard the whole entire news. The village of Rosemary and Hargeon were battling for a sea route that can benefit both sides. Rosemary wanted the route because the village was going low on supplies and other needs. This passage can prevent those shortages. Hargeon wanted it because the village was based on sea transportation. This route was a shortcut to get through any part of Fiore. But only one of the two villages can receive it. It has been 17 months since the war was announced. Rosemary was a small suburb so no one expected it to last long. Hargeon soldiers invaded the small land and began massacres almost every day. And on the day of July 7 X777, Hargeon received multiple explosives and bombs from its ports and they decided to rain their new weapons on this particular day. Unfortunately, one of the many explosives were used, had landed on the only place Erza called home._

"_Jellal, do you think Simon and Kagura are alive?" Erza whispers. The blue haired man didn't answer her. Instead, he grabbed her shoulder to lift her up. Once she was standing, he made her look in him, with her back facing the rubble of the church. Erza still had tears in her eyes but she made no sound of wailing unlike any normal person will do. He wrapped his arms around her and gave her a hug. The red head buried herself in Jellal's arms as he stroked her hair repeatedly. They were interrupted by the sounds of shouts and gunshots._

"_Shit. The soldiers are coming" Jellal spit out angrily. He grabbed Erza's hand and pulled her quickly away. "We have to get to the nearest safe house" He and Erza ran through the streets, hiding from soldiers that guarded the borders of the town, making it hard to travel. Jellal continued holding her hand until they reached the crowded home known as the safe house for the homeless war families._

"_It looks crowded than usual" Jellal whispers._

"_Jellal," Erza breathes heavily as they try to enter the small building. "Do you see them?" She and the blue haired man walked in and almost immediately, the sounds of cries of sadden people filled their ears. She scans the room for a man with tan skin and a girl with a white ribbon in her hair that formed bunny ears. But she didn't see any one with the same descriptions. Jellal stretched his arm in front of Erza to make way for two men carrying a wounded man. The man's leg was covered by a tarp stained with a deep color of blood. Erza's breathing stopped as the immense smell of flesh flooded her nose. Her hands immediately went to her face, to obstruct the horrible stench. But the blue haired man looked on with a grim expression, not bothering to cover his face. _

"_Erza, I think I want to join the army"_

_The red-haired girl whipped her head to Jellal, in surprise. All she saw was the same angry look in his eyes. His tattoo crinkled as his eyebrows scrunched up together. He had his fist gripped tightly until his veins appeared._

"_If you're joining, then I'm going to join as well" Erza says, grabbing the blue haired man's arm. Her brown eyes met Jellal's whose eyes widened. _

"_What?! No Erza! You can't-"_

"_Why?! Is it because I'm a girl?!" Erza says, which unintentionally turn into a shout. Her sudden yell made the room silent. Everyone stared at the two, with confused expressions as they try to calm their children, find their friends, or try to calm themselves down. _

_Jellal glanced at them, gritting his teeth a little. "Come with me" Erza followed slowly after the blue haired man outside. Together they walked behind the small building where there are no soldiers or any person that may overhear them. It was their private spot from the world._

_The blue haired man placed his warm hands on both of Erza's shoulders. "Look Erza, I didn't mean it that way. I just…I just want you to be safe. I don't want to lose my only friend. Heck! I was jealous to see you hanging out with Simon and Kagura! For once, I want a friend that I would like to protect. And two years, when I met you, that was the best day of my life" Jellal lowers his head and applied it to her right shoulder. "Please don't take you away from me"_

_The red-haired girl wrapped her arms around him. She whispers: "But if you leave and die, then you will be taken from me" Jellal froze but soon took a deep shaky breath._

_He grabbed her hands and covered them with his. They were warm as usual. "But if you get hurt-" The blue haired man starts. "I won't Jellal" Erza promises. She felt the man smile in her shoulder. He raised his head and his brown eyes met hers._

"_Bet I can make it to admiral before you" He says comically. The red-haired girl rolled her eyes and punched his arm, playfully. She stuck out her tongue. "In your dreams, I may be promoted to general" The man laughs but Erza pouts._

"_Now that's not going to happen unless I'll beat you to it!" They laughed together and it seemed like they were the only ones with a cheerful attitude despite the war environment. Soon enough their laughter died down. Jellal stared at Erza's brown eyes which made her heart flutter a little._

"_Does that mean, we're staying together?" Jellal asked her softly. The wind had made a slight breeze that waved his and the red-haired girl's hair slightly. It was complete silence, enough for the world to hear her answer._

_Erza's eyes never left his gaze "…Yeah"_

_Three days later, they both joined the army as promised._

_1 year later…_

"_Fernandez!"_

"_Yes sir!" The 21-year-old man saluted the big burly man with a rifle slung over his back. Erza flung her long red hair to the side as she saluted as well. The man was named George, aka name not matching his face, he always wore a deep scowl on his face and he had a large bushy beard._

"_Fernandez, can I have a moment with you" He says, motioning him to follow. Jellal glanced at Erza quickly. "Sir, is there something I had done?" He asks with a hint of worry hidden in his voice that only the red-haired girl can interpret._

"_Just follow!" George shouts. Once again the blue haired man gave the redhead a confused look as he trailed after the burly man. Erza stared at Jellal and George who was talking a few feet away. She couldn't tell if it was good or bad news. When the blue haired man walked back, his face was blank._

"_What happened?" Erza asks nervously. _

"_I…" Jellal starts. The girl worried if it was bad news, judging by Jellal's expression. The red head was afraid if her friend was excommunicated. But then he smiles. "I got promoted" To prove his point, he presented a shiny medal with a rose engraved in the center, the symbol of top commander. Erza's eyes widened at the great news. Fortunately for her, she will be staying with her friend longer than she would hope._

"_Congratulations," Erza smiled widely. "So you beat me to it, General Fernandez" She did a mock salute to the new appointed man. Jellal made a small smile, listening to his new title._

"_General Fernandez…It has a good ring to it" Jellal says laughing. Erza took the medal from the man's hands and pinned it to his uniform. The red-haired girl had to admit, she was a little down to hear that the blue haired man had made it further then she had but she turned that predicament around which meant she will try harder to catch up. Sooner or later, she will become General Scarlet._

"_Don't be happy yet, I may steal your title away from you" Erza warned but she couldn't keep a serious face. Jellal scoffed at her small threat. He grabbed her hands and swung them around with his, almost in a weird dance._

"_We'll wait and see, Miss Erza Scarlet" _

_The next day was when Jellal obtained his first mission to guide his subordinates through the battlefield of Hargeon and to dismantle a new type of bomb that may be used to attack Rosemary. As for the blue haired man, he wanted this mission to go smoothly as possible because it can end the whole war. These explosives were the last weapons that Hargeon has, once they are stripped off these bombs, Rosemary would win the whole war and would obtain the sea route. Jellal was given squad R777 which is a small group of 4. It included Erza, 3 other soldiers named Wally, Milliana, and Sho. Immediately the next day, they set out for the war-stricken town of Hargeon, on foot. They reached their destination in a few days and earlier than they had planned. As suspected, the land was bare with destroyed houses and ports. But in the inner part of the town contained the explosives, once they get rid of those bombs, their mission would be considered a success. _

_Jellal and his forces moved through the destroyed wood and rock, toward the undamaged seaport. Everyone carefully made their way across. The four soldiers followed Jellal's orders with no problem or complaint. There is Milliana who is a soldier who wouldn't let her prey get away from her grasp but she is really fond of small animals, especially cats. The group had to stop because she wanted rescue a mother cat from a beam of a fallen inn. Wally was the only one who hadn't protested since he had a small crush on the girl but was careful to not show it. Sho was a man with tan skin and blonde hair. He was childish in a way but he especially skilled in cards. He was attached to Erza so much that he started calling her 'Ne-chan'. These three were the closest friends the blue haired man and red-haired girl had made in the war camp when they trained to become soldiers. They stayed together during the year and before they knew it, those three became family to them._

_They arrived at the port which was lined with warehouses. Inside one of them holds the deadly weapons. Erza reminisced the time when the bombs that destroyed her home and killed her family. The redhead gripped her hands tightly. She didn't want that to happen ever again. _

"_Quickly, ne-chan. Before we get spotted" Sho whispers, grabbing her hand. Jellal motioned them to a cracked wall. They hid there as Jellal took out a small device. It was used to find explosives by the source of gunpowder. He turned it on and red lights popped on the screens._

_Jellal frowned. "It seems there is one in every warehouse" Wally looked confused. "That's not possible, our sources say there is only one" As he was talking, more red dots appeared making the group more confused. Wally touched the wall with his finger and sniffed it._

"_I get it. The enemy had spread out gunpowder everywhere to confuse us" Wally concluded. Milliana looked impressed. "How do you know that?"She asked incredulously. The man shows them his finger; it was layered with a thin white dust._

"_I know gunpowder when I smell it"_

"_So using this would be useless! Damn it" Jellal says angrily, shutting off the bomb detector. "This also means the enemy is expecting us" The man warned them. He stares outside like he was expecting soldiers to pop out but nothing did. Jellal took out his medal that he received from George and pinned it on which means he is going in command now._

"_I guess we have to search each warehouse now" The general grabbed a rolled up piece of paper out of his satchel and spread it out. "I don't want us to split up because it's too risky. If we travel in the group, we can have more backup and allies" He showed the paper to the group. It was a map of Hargeon port "So there are 5 warehouses, each with 2 floors and wide as a school gymnasium. If we thoroughly check each building, we can find the bomb in 3 hours tops" Jellal muttered. Erza realized what a skilled leader and speaker Jellal was. Even his words are making the current situation seem like a problem that can just be brushed off. No wonder, he was promoted to general. Her brown eyes landed on his commander medal which gleamed in the faint light._

"_We should start now before it gets dark"_

_Squad R777 and their commander explored 4 of the 5 warehouses in those estimated 3 hours. They didn't expect that each building would hold so much stuff. For safety, Jellal assigned one of them to keep watch while the other 4 will search the warehouse. Then they will rotate around to assign a watcher. When they carefully entered the last building, Erza froze in her tracks. She stood at the doorway while the other four walked further in. It was her turn to keep watch for enemies or further danger. She can still see their backsides and she can hear their words. This building was bigger compared to the others and longer. She sees her group walk all the way to the end of the warehouse. She stops to think a bit. Why hadn't they encountered any guards or soldiers? _

"_Is this it?" Sho asks. Erza snaps back to reality. She sees him crouch down to a small red box. "Be careful" Jellal warns him. Sho nods cautiously and slowly reaches over and touches the box slightly. Almost immediately, a red light shined brightly and it shot something upward. Sho scrambled back, surprised, as the red light blasted the ceiling and left smoke trailing after it._

_It took a while for everyone to register what had happened. It was until Jellal, who had figured out what it was, shouts: "Crap, we just signaled the enemy!" _

_There was a big rumble that shook the ground heavily. But nothing came. But the danger wasn't over yet. Erza's nose picked up something strong. The scent of gunpowder was suddenly increasing. She sees that everyone smells it too. Wally's eyes widened as he slowly pointed to the sides of the building. There were lines of explosives on the walls. Each one counted down 10 seconds. With all these bombs, it can trap anyone inside._

"_Run!" Jellal shouts to them. But that's when the first bomb explodes. The broken ceiling from before, crumbles downward as the bomb explode. The worst part is that there were more bombs that were going to detonate as well. _

"_You guys!" Erza screams, running to them. Unfortunately, that's when all of the explosives went off. And her sight turned black._

_When she awoke, there was still smoke and the smell of gunpowder in the air. That means she passed out only for a few minutes. Erza felt a sting of pain and her warm blood on her right eye. She touched it, realizing that she might lose her eye if she doesn't get help soon._

"_I'm glad your awake…" a shaky small voice whispered. Erza slowly examined her surroundings and immediately wishing she hadn't. In a circle around her, there were the bodies of Sho, Milliana, Wally and Jellal with stones smashing parts of their body. Sho was laying face up with a large slab of rubble smashing the left part of his body. Milliana was lying face down with her legs trapped and a large gash on the side of her head. Wally's leg was dislocated from his body while he had a bloody stomach. Jellal had his arm a few feet away from him as his back laid on one of the rocks. But despite that horrible situation he still had a small smile on his face. All of them were breathing heavily._

"_W-we never thought you would wake up, Er-chan" Milliana shakily said with tears streaming down her face. Blood trickled from her mouth._

"_N-ne-chan? Are you alright?" Sho whispered, his right eye staring at the red-haired girl._

"_Are you guys stupid?!" Erza cried. She scrambled to each of them. "Why are you worrying about me?! L-look at your conditions!"_

_Wally chuckled as he held in his organs. "What, this? It's nothing" Suddenly, he doubled over and some blood leaked from his mouth. Erza's left eyed widen. "Stop! You shouldn't be talking!" She carefully dragged Wally closer to the rest._

"_Y-you guys are going to be fine" She assured them but it felt like she was reassuring herself. She ripped a piece of her damaged uniform. She tied it to Wally's arm to stop the heavy bleeding._

"_Stop Erza. You're doing the impossible" Jellal said gruffly. His own eyes started to glaze._

"_Then what I'm I suppose to do?!" Erza cried, her tears started to fall in her bloody hands of her friends. "I don't want to lose you guys" _

"_Er-chan, please don't cry" Milliana whispered, she weakly moved her hand to the crying red haired girl. "W-we all wanted to save you"_

"_Ne-chan, please don't make our parting harder than it already is" Sho said before sobbing. Erza weakly watches her friends' eyes start to get hazy like fog. "Ne-chan? W-why can't I see your face anymore?" The redhead's left eye widened and she quickly grabbed Sho's hands in hers._

"_I'm right here Sho. It's going to be alright" Erza whispered. "It's going to be fine" But she couldn't stop crying. Erza also grabbed Milliana's and Wally's hands as well and held them close to her. Her tears fell onto their hands._

"_N-ne-chan…" Sho didn't move a single muscle. His glazy eyes were dripping his own tears._

"_H-hey didn't Milly say to not cry…" Wally barely whispered. Milliana gripped her hand tightly. "Remember, Er-chan…" She whispers, giving the redhead girl one last squeeze. Erza felt her eyes wet with her tears. She bit her lip hard. She remembered reading about that the last sense a person has before death is hearing._

"_Goodbye" She whispers to each of them. Their eyes finally glazed over. The three passed soldiers all died with a genuine smile on their faces._

"_I thought you weren't going to cry anymore" Jellal weakly said. He sounded like he wasn't going to make it either. Erza sniffed and carefully placed her passing friends' hands gently on the floor._

"_P-please don't leave me too Jellal" The red-haired girl said, her voice trembling from the sadness._

_Jellal looked at her sadly. She can see his brown eyes, that she loved, were already becoming foggy. His left hand grasping the medal on his shirt, tightly. "I'm sorry" Erza looked like she was about to cry. Jellal gestured to the shiny commander metal on his shirt. "Erza please safe keep the medal for me…when I die"_

_Erza made her way to the dying man, like before she grasped his hands tightly. They were faintly warm to the touch. The blue haired man weakly smiled. _

_His brown eyes got serious. "I love you Erza"_

_The red-haired girl laughs despite her sobs. "Now you tell me" Erza wraps her arms around Jellal. He finishes the hug with his good arm. His vision became blurry and he could see a bright white light in the center, it becomes brighter. _

"_I didn't know that this would be the end for us" He whispered._

"_It's not the end, we haven't even started" Erza protested._

"_Well I guess I'm just a little too late…" Jellal said. His eyes started to droop. His head landed on her shoulder. His hand clutched Erza's hand tighter._

"_I love you" He repeated again in a whisper but his voice was weak. The red-haired girl knew he didn't have time left. Erza bit her lip hard to get her to speak. _

"_I love you too," Erza gets out helplessly. "and goodbye…" And that's when Erza Scarlet's best friend's, that she met in college, joined the army with and stayed until he died with, hand went limp. Almost immediately, the warmth in Jellal's hand turned deadly cold._

_She carefully laid the blue haired man beside the three others. She looked at her bloodied hands and felt them. Like the dead bodies of her friends, she was cold as if she was dead. Erza's right eye was throbbing with immense pain but she didn't care anymore. She didn't dare look at her friends with their smiling faces. Before she walked outside, she unpinned the medal from Jellal's uniform and placed it safely in her pocket. Her leg was limping a little and more blood fell from her right eye. The sun was just setting and caused a beautiful red orange glaze over the sea. Erza sat down and grabbed her legs. The pretty sight didn't match how she was feeling right at that moment._

"_What happened here?!" A new voice exclaimed. Erza whipped her head to the newcomer in surprise. Someone else was in the Hargeon battlefield?! _

_There stood a man, about the same age as her, with pink spiky hair and wore a white dress shirt, dark pants and dress shoes. In his right arm he carried a gray coat and a red tie. But the white clothing was stained with dirt and he had a bruise just above his pink eyebrow. He looked like he just came from a meeting. He didn't seem like a soldier or an enemy. But she was still cautious. The most strangest part were the man's eyes. They were gold._

"_Who are you?" Erza menacingly says._

_The new man holds his hands out in a 'hold on' gesture. "Whoa, there. I just survived a plane crash, by the way no one else survived, and I just wanted to find help. I happened to land somewhere near here" The man explained as he pointed to a trail of black smoke._

_Erza stared at him strangely. He survived a plane crash with only a small bruise on his head. What kind of human can do that?_

"_Plane crash?" She asked._

_The man realized she was talking to him. "Mhm? Oh yeah. Some jackass shot a bright red light that rammed into my plane" He explained further. The red light? Wait the red box that Sho found was the cause of the man's accident. No wonder, no enemy soldiers had ambushed them. But for a man to survive that fall with no other survivors, it seemed sort of suspicious. It also explains the big rumbling which was the sound of the pink haired man's plane crashing._

"_Hey, you're bleeding" He noticed her right side of her face. "If you don't get any medical attention on that right eye, you may lose it"_

"_Well I don't care if I lose my eye! I take that back. I rather lose my life instead" Erza says. The man's gold eyes narrowed at her._

"_If you want death, it can be given. But I know death better than you. And I don't think you would want it" He muttered. It made Erza more suspicious of the man. But she was also curious about the man's words._

"_What do you mean by that?"_

_The pink haired man sighed as if he was asked that very often. "Let's make a compromise" The man said. He took a seat beside the bloody soldier. Erza can see the liquid gold of his eyes with more intensity. He holds out his head to her. "You tell me why you're bloodied up and I tell you what I mean by my version of death. Deal?" _

_Erza's left eye stared at the man's hand. "Why should I trust you?"_

"_We're friends aren't we?" The man asks. Erza froze. This man was a complete stranger and she talked to him for only five minutes, and they somehow become friends. But she examined the man again. The pinkster's eyes were shining from the sunset's last golden beam. "So deal?" He asks again._

_Erza takes one last look to his hand just before she takes it._

"_Deal"_

_His hand was also warm._

_End of chapter 12_

**Hello everyone. I'm so sorry again. I'll try to fix my computer sooner or later. Please review, favorite and follow. Luv you guys. I'll will update as soon as I can.**


End file.
